24: Day 3 ALTERNATE AND BETTER VERSION
by BrettR4763
Summary: The 3rd season of 24, while having among the series's best character development, had many problems with the actual plot. This is my attempt to fix those problems. Written in 24 website's recap style. CHANGED FROM PREVIOUS VERSION. Please read & review.
1. 1:00 PM 2:00 PM

I absolutely love 24. Next to Star Wars, it is my favorite fictional franchise. Therefore, I am always thinking of ways to improve it. 24 Season Three was the first time in the series's history that their disappointing propensity for writing each season's over-arching plotline on the fly finally caught up to them. They're fortunate they rebounded in the second half, or otherwise we would've seen the disaster of Day 6 three years earlier.  
Therefore, upset that the overall plot shifted from stopping a virus outbreak to (surprise, surprise!) an elaborate sting operation to intercept that same virus to then stopping an outbreak, I set off in early 2005 to correct this. I also set off to tie all the loose ends unacceptably left just hanging there after Day 2. And while I'm still happy with changing the Amador character and making him Max from the yacht, essentially installing Saunders as the mastermind behind Day 2 as well, I was 16 at the time and I've now begun to see many flaws with my original revision, which was published on this site. So not that long ago, I set off to "clean up" what I now consider to be my mess of fanfiction that previously existed on these pages. What follows is, in my opinion, an alternate Day 3 supremely superior to the official "canon" version.

As with last time, I have changed David Palmer's plotline from the completely extraneous Milliken and Sherry story, but he will survive the day and make his eventual returns in Days 4 and 5. Sherry will still return depicted as a federal prisoner as with my last revision, but there will be a few tinks to her plotline and the end of her presence in the story has been completely changed.

Rest assured, everything that happens in David Palmer's plotline will be related to the overall virus threat and will be compelling. I am particularly proud of my extension of the Alexander Trepkos character into the scenes during the third act that were originally occupied by the conclusion of Sherry's story and then by my depiction of Palmer's death from the Cordilla virus.

For that purpose as well, I have also overhauled the Anne Packard plotline from the first act, which remained unchanged in my first revision. Therefore, just as with Day 2, Palmer's story will always be dealing on some level with the threat posed by Saunders's cabal.

So please, sit back and enjoy my even further improved version of 24: Day 3.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following. I am not making any money whatsoever. The characters, concepts and situations of this story belong to 20th Century Fox and Imagine Entertainment.

1:00 P.M. - 2:00 P.M.

THREE YEARS LATER

1:00 P.M.  
A van makes its way through the streets of Los Angeles. Inside, men prepare a small bomb. The vehicle pulls up behind the National Health Services facility. With gloved hands, the men unravel a dead body onto the ground and attach the bomb to the door of the building. They speed away and detonate the explosion. A security guard comes to the blown off door and sees the decomposed body.

1:02 P.M.  
Jack enters a federal holding facility in Downey. He is accompanied by his young Field Ops partner, Agent Chase Edmunds. They approach an interrogation room where prisoner Ramon Salazar is seated. District Attorney Luis Annicon tells Jack that Salazar plans to give up the terrorist cells he deals with in return for a reduced prison sentence. Jack is worried that this deal-making will hinder the unstable Salazar from revealing anything. Jack had spent the last year infiltrating Salazar's drug ring in order to bring down the terrorists associated with it. Annicon is insistent that they not sweeten the deal. Salazar calls out to Jack from the two-way mirror. "The things you did to get me here, I wouldn't wish on anyone," he says. Salazar's lawyer Shaye hands him a pen to sign the deal. Salazar takes the pen and stabs Shaye in the throat. As the guards pull him off, Salazar tells Jack, "This is your fault. What happens next is on you too." Chase lunges at Salazar, but Jack restrains him.

1:08 P.M.  
A Hazmat team encases the body at the National Health Services complex. Dr. Sunny Macer from the facility is informed that her name was written on duct tape attached to the chest of the body. Dr. Macer recognizes the virus on the body. It is a strain her group at Health Services has been simulating. She orders that they notify Director Tony Almeida at CTU.

1:09 P.M.  
At CTU, analyst Adam Kaufman complains to his boss Tony about another co-worker. Tony tells Adam to lighten up. Tony's wife Michelle lets him know that Dr. Macer is on the line for him. Michelle is antsy about a job offer that will allow her to follow Tony. Dr. Macer warns Tony that someone dropped off a body carrying a strain of a pneumatic virus. It is a strong possibility that this was a message from someone who is willing to unleash it on the public. Tony asks her for the body's blood work so that CTU can make an identification. Tony then gives Michelle the task of setting a level one protocol search.

1:12 P.M.  
Jack, Chase and Annicon analyze the security footage from the interrogation room. Jack questions why Salazar chose today to kill his lawyer. Jack phones Tony and asks if anything unusual is going on. Tony gives him the news about a possible bio-threat from the body at Health Services. Tony wonders if it might be connected to Salazar.

1:14 P.M.  
Palmer's limousine arrives at the University of Southern California to a throng of reporters and a cheering crowd. This is the first time that the President has been in Los Angeles since the attempt on his life. The weakened President is met by Wayne, his brother and Chief of Staff. They enter the auditorium to rehearse for Palmer's debate with his campaign opponent, Senator John Keeler. Wayne notices his brother's shortness of breath. Palmer assures him that he is fine and he will wait for his personal physician, Anne, to arrive.

1:16 P.M.  
As Jack and Chase leave the holding facility, Annicon chases after them. Jack knows that Salazar won't give up any more information. The prisoner chose this day for a reason, and Jack needs to return to CTU to find out why. In the car, Chase asks Jack how he is doing. Jack feigns ignorance. "You know what I'm talking about," Chase says pointedly. They hold a look, but are interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Jack takes a call from Kate Warner. He is uncomfortable when she tells him that she found his jacket. They have not spoken in some time. Kate says that she misses him. Jack awkwardly apologizes and hangs up. Chase inquires about Kate, but Jack brushes this off. Jack seems restless and says that he needs water.

1:18 P.M.  
Michelle listens as Tony receives a call from Larry Hertzog at Langley. Although he does not have a position for Michelle, Hertzog needs an answer from Tony by the end of the day about whether he will accept the job offered to him. Michelle encourages Tony to accept because it is a good career move for him. She will follow him as his wife even though she won't be employed. "If they don't have a job for you, I'm not interested," Tony says. Michelle goes down to speak with Kimberly, who is now working as a low-level analyst at CTU. Michelle instructs Kim to do a global capability search for terrorist cells. Kim begins her task with competence and self-assuredness.

1:21 P.M.  
At the Salazar Ranch in Las Nieves, Northern Mexico, Ramon Salazar's brother Hector watches a trainer break in a horse. Hector kisses his girlfriend Claudia and his cell phone rings. A technician named Gael stands in front of a monitor that has surveillance from the Health Services building. Gael informs Hector that "they have the body." Hector orders Gael to wait ten minutes for it to enter the system and then make his call.

1:23 P.M.  
Michelle gives Adam the stats on the body and requests an ID analysis. She then asks Kim to assist him, much to the consternation of Adam. Yet Adam won't give Kim the information even though his superior told him to do so. Adam tells Kim that he is bothered because she only got her job based on nepotism. Kim doesn't answer him. Instead, she calmly freezes his computer. Adam gets flustered, and Kim mentions that it couldn't have been her fault because she is the incompetent who is there because of her father. Adam demands that she unlock him, but Kim defiantly requests the data fork for Michelle's search. Adam gives in.

1:25 P.M.  
Jack and Chase enter CTU. Jack goes upstairs to the Field Operations office. Chloe O'Brian, his coordinator, tells Jack that she is in sync with all the data from Health Services and the Salazar file, but that she couldn't get the date keys because Adam is blocking her. Flustered and sweating, Jack orders Chloe to do what she has to do. She leaves and closes the door to Jack's office. With shaking hands, Jack loosens his tie and bends over in agony. Michelle calls to notify him of a conference call with Health Services. In his anxious state, Jack will not go downstairs with the other agents. He asks to be patched through from his desk.

1:27 P.M.  
Kim goes into the ITS room to look for a piece of hardware. Chase comes up from behind and nuzzles her neck playfully. Kim giggles. She inquires about her dad and the Salazar case. Chase answers that Jack is doing fine. Kim thinks it's time to admit to her father that they have been dating, but Chase disagrees. He relents, but wants to do it himself. They share a kiss, but cover when another worker enters.

1:29 P.M.  
Dr. Macer briefs Tony and Michelle on test results from the decomposed body. Jack listens in on the teleconference from his office. The virus has been engineered to kill more rapidly. She predicts that, with one initial location of this weaponized strain, thousands of people could be infected within two days. Over a million people will die in the first week. Health Services has no idea who has the virus or what form it's in.

1:30 P.M.  
A teenager named Kyle in Canoga Park hides a bag of drugs in his bedroom.

1:31 P.M.  
Palmer is quizzed during a debate run-through. He addresses his health, explaining that he exercises every morning for a sixteen-hour work day. Wayne urges him to avoid those defensive responses by stating that his Administration killed Peter Kingsley and exposed the oil companies behind the assassination attempt. The President takes a break when his private physician, Dr. Anne Packard, arrives. Anne puts the blood pressure cuff onto Palmer's arm over the skin that was affected by the deadly attack three years ago. After learning that Palmer's blood pressure is normal, Anne prescribes that he be given a full workup when he returns to Washington. Wayne dismisses Anne to inform the President that a contagious virus was found on a body in Los Angeles. CTU is investigating whether this is a criminal action.

1:33 P.M.  
Jack impatiently questions Chloe about Salazar transcripts. He yells at her, even though she followed proper procedure. Chase notices Jack's erratic behavior and confronts him about it. Chase notes that Jack looks unwell, and Jack takes offense. Jack calls Chloe and apologizes. Chase is ready to come clean about his relationship with Kim when the intercom buzzes. Tony has new information on Salazar. Chase says they can talk later.

1:38 P.M.  
Chase tells Kim that he was not able to admit the truth to Jack just yet. He goes into the conference room with Tony and Jack. Tony plays back an anonymous tip phoned to the FBI. The caller identifies his group as being in possession of a type three pulmonary immuno virus. They demand the liberation of Ramon Salazar in the next five hours. If the government refuses to comply, the group will release the virus to the public. Since Jack has tracked Salazar for the last year, he suspects that Salazar's brother Hector is behind this. The Salazars own property in Mexico and South America under fake corporations, and the Mexican government can not find them. Jack knows that questioning Salazar won't work either. Michelle interrupts with an ID on the body. The man was David Goss, a street drug dealer in East L.A. who also once worked as an informant. Jack directs them to find out who Goss was in contact with, including his drug supplier. He and Chase go looking for something on Hector.

1:40 P.M.  
At the Salazar ranch, Hector drives up to an area where workers have dug a large pit. A foreman warily instructs a truck to dump a mound of decomposed dead bodies into the hole. Hector is unmoved, but his girlfriend Claudia is shaken. Her father is the foremen. The men set fire to the bodies and cover the hole.

1:43 P.M.  
Annicon goes to Salazar's cell to find out why he killed Shaye. Salazar says he didn't want his attorney talking to Annicon. Salazar tries to goad Annicon into beating him up to get the truth. Annicon doesn't take the bait and walks away.

1:44 P.M.  
When they arrive back at the house, Claudia is angry. Hector had promised that her father would not be involved in his illegal business. She is hurt that he broke his word. Hector feels bad and tries to make it up to her, but she won't have any of it. Hector phones Gael and asks if he made the call to the FBI. Gael confirms this and says he is keeping an eye on "their boy."

1:46 P.M.  
What Gael sees on his monitor is Kyle at the pool outside his apartment. Kyle reluctantly confesses to his friend Tim that he was paid to go down to Tijuana in order to transport cocaine across the border. Kyle is not selling the drugs, but is only trying to make money because his mother is on dialysis and his father is unemployed. He offers Tim payment to accompany him to the drop off.

1:48 P.M.  
Palmer enters the makeshift war room set up at the USC campus. Wayne informs him of the Salazar release demands. There is no sign that they should cancel the debate, but there is discussion among the agencies and bureaus as to whether the President should remain in Los Angeles. Secret Service Agent Pierce tells Palmer that Anne wants to see him. Palmer meets her in an adjoining area, and Anne gives him some pills to increase his energy. She notices that he seems upset. "It's just going to be another one of those days," Palmer sighs without revealing anything. He kisses her tenderly on the lips and returns to the war room.

1:52 P.M.  
Jack impatiently tries to pull up a map on the computer in the Field Ops office, and Chase points out Jack's errors. Frustrated, Jack goes back into his office. Chase follows him. Although Chase looks up to Jack and would take a bullet on his behalf, he knows about what happened to Jack while he was undercover on Salazar. Jack tells Chase to mind his own business. Chase asks that Jack not try to prove that everything is okay because it's going to be a rough day. "Get your head straight, so we can do our work," Chase says as he walks out the door. Shaken, Jack clicks a remote control. The windows of the office electronically tint to give him privacy. Jack opens his office locker and pulls out a medical kit. He rolls up his sleeve and ties a tourniquet around his arm. Jack prepares a syringe full of heroin. As he's about to inject his own arm, Kim buzzes on the intercom. She asks if she can come up to speak with him. Jack says that he is busy. Kim wants him to call her when he has a few extra minutes. After hearing his daughter's voice, Jack stops before the needle penetrates his skin. He throws the syringe across the room in anger. 


	2. 2:00 PM 3:00 PM

2:00 P.M. - 3:00 P.M.

2:00 P.M.  
Jack cleans up the remains from the smashed syringes in his office. He finds one vial of heroin that was not destroyed. He places it back into his medical kit.

2:02 P.M.  
Tony and his team brief White House Chief of Staff Wayne Palmer on the terrorist's demands. Dr. Macer from National Health Services is also on the teleconference, and she conveys the severity of the situation. This leaked virus is a strain that Health Services has never seen before because it has been engineered to kill ten times faster. Wayne reiterates the President's policy of standing firm against terrorists. Wayne knows that Palmer will not free Salazar, regardless of the threat.

2:05 P.M.  
Kim calls her father to remind him that she needs to speak to him about something personal. Jack promises he will come down to see her when he has more time. Chase notices that Jack did not shoot up the heroin. Jack admits that he has been tapering off his usage and will now stop. Chase doesn't think this is a good day for him to need a fix, and he suggests a methadone program. Jack refuses to go on record with his addiction. He orders Chase to get back to work.

2:06 P.M.  
Chloe asks Chase about what she overheard on the teleconference. She's worried about a possible outbreak in a few hours. He asks about the list of the drug dealer David Goss's associates. Chloe says that Kim will be bringing the information shortly.

2:07 P.M.  
Kim comes up to the Field Ops area to give Chase the list. He asks why she insists on telling Jack about their secret today. Jack harbors doubts that a Field Agent could ever sustain a relationship. As Chase watches, Kim enters Jack's office. She confesses to her father that she and Chase have been seriously dating. Jack is thrown by the news, but doesn't let on to his concern. She leaves, telling Chase that Jack had nothing to say.

2:11 P.M.  
Dr. Macer calls Michelle with an update on Goss's autopsy. The virus may have been transmitted in crystalline form, which means that the delivery mechanism is a white powder that could resemble cocaine or heroin.

2:12 P.M.  
Kyle tries to persuade his friend Tim to accompany him in the drug delivery, but Tim refuses. Kyle gets a call from a guy named Zach who orders him to drop off the cocaine at 7:30. Kyle nervously agrees.

Commercial Break

2:17 P.M.  
Michelle notifies Jack that she found the last known address for Goss. He grabs Chase and they pull guns from the cabinet. Tony orders Michelle to place transmitters onto Jack and Chase so that CTU can monitor their movements. Michelle hands Jack the Goss file. Kim brings over a medical kit to ward against the virus. "Be careful," she says to Chase as he follows Jack out.

2:19 P.M.  
Outside CTU, Jack and Chase get in the SUV. Chase confirms for Jack that things are getting serious with Kim. Jack eyes his partner warily. There's tension as they drive away.

2:20 P.M.  
At the University of Southern California campus, Palmer questions whether he should proceed with the debate in the face of a virus threat. Wayne notes that CTU and the Pentagon are working on it and that the President can only wait. Palmer wants assurances that Wayne is not advising him out of fear that his campaign image will suffer. Wayne thinks the best thing to do is proceed with the debate and respond when they have more information. Senator Keeler arrives and Palmer shakes his opponent's hand in front of the media. The President spots Wayne having a talk with one of Keeler's staff. Wayne later tells Palmer that he may have found an "opportunity."

2:22 P.M.  
After a silence, Chase initiates a talk with Jack about the Kim situation. Jack only placed his daughter at CTU to keep her safe. Jack feels that his job has ruined every relationship he's ever had. Chase concedes that it's not the job, but Jack himself who is the problem. Jack thinks Chase won't be able to have a relationship with anyone, especially Kim. Jack gets a call from Annicon who questions why Salazar can not be moved from the prison. Jack lets the lawyer know that there is a possibility that Salazar might be released because of leverage from Hector Salazar. Jack won't reveal any more, and hangs up. He tells Chase that they will continue their conversation later.

2:24 P.M.  
Annicon enters Ramon Salazar's cell and asks about his brother Hector's activities. Salazar plays dumb. Salazar smugly mentions that if he's allowed to go free, he will kill Annicon's wife and children. Annicon lunges at the prisoner in anger.

Commercial Break

2:30 P.M.  
Wayne checks in with Tony, and then informs Palmer that CTU is following their leads. The new suspect is Hector Salazar, but they are still unaware if this is a bluff to release Ramon Salazar. Palmer asks about the "opportunity" they spoke of earlier. Wayne might be able to get Keeler's playbook that outlines how he will answer questions in the debate. "I am not talking about pulling a Sherry and stealing it," Wayne snarls when his brother questions his ruthless tactics. Palmer makes it clear that he doesn't want Wayne to go that far.

2:33 P.M.  
In the restroom at CTU, Kim asks Michelle if it has been a problem working with her husband in the office. She has been dating Chase, and Jack seems to be bothered by this. Michelle advises Kim to keep it between herself and Chase. Michelle leaves the ladies room and Tony stops her. They have learned that Hector may be working out of Northern Mexico. Tony wants her to alert all of CTU's contacts to see if he's been spotted there.

2:35 P.M.  
Hector calls Gael from his Los Nieves ranch in Northern Mexico. Gael knows that the President has already been informed but has not cancelled the debate. Hector spots Claudia arguing with her father, the ranch foreman. Claudia's father is worried about her involvement with Hector's illegal activities. Hector yells at Claudia for raising her voice to her father, and then he slaps Claudia in front of him. She slaps him back without missing a beat. "How I conduct myself with my father is my concern," she tells him. Hector smiles and kisses her.

2:37 P.M.  
Chloe informs Tony that Jack and Chase have arrived at the location, but that Jack doesn't have time to wire up the transmitters. Tony demands that Chloe keep him apprised of any information from Field Ops. Chloe reluctantly obliges.

2:38 P.M.  
Jack and Chase approach a plainclothes officer who debriefs them on the activity inside the condemned building where Goss is known to reside. There are a number of people inside this crack den. The police have been ordered to stand down and wait for CTU. Jack and Chase will go in by themselves without backup so as not to set off any warnings.

Commercial Break

2:43 P.M.  
Jack and Chase go inside the building and pass rooms filled with people taking drugs. They are stopped by a guy who alerts the others that a cop is on the premises. Zach, the guy waiting for Kyle's delivery, shoots at Jack and Chase. They fire back and Zach runs away. Jack pursues Zach through the empty building and wounds him. Zach falls to the ground, bleeding. He confesses to Jack that Goss's supplier is Carlos Corretja from Tijuana. Corretja is one of Salazar's mid-level distributors. Zach is supposed to call Corretja that night after his hired mule brings a small bag of cocaine across the border. What is strange is that the guy was paid 10,000 to transport it up, and the cocaine isn't even worth that much. Zach says that the mule named Kyle Singer still has the bag.

2:46 P.M.  
Kyle hands cash to his building landlord to prevent his family from getting evicted. His mother wants to know where he got the money. Inside the apartment, Kyle's girlfriend sees the bag of cocaine in his room.

2:48 P.M.  
Tony instructs the CTU staff to investigate Kyle Singer based on Jack's findings.

Commercial Break

2:53 P.M.  
Kyle's girlfriend Linda confronts him about dealing drugs. He tells her that he is only delivering it to make money for his family. Linda breaks up with him and walks out. Kyle's mother says that his father won't be happy about what he's doing.

2:55 P.M.  
Palmer stops in to see Anne. He is having her security level upgraded because he needs her medical advice. After he informs her of the virus that might be spread, she warns him to leave Los Angeles. Palmer asks that she speak to Dr. Macer and bring herself up to speed. They embrace. Agent Pierce comes in to notify the President that Wayne would like to show him something.

2:57 P.M.  
Jack instructs Chase to take Zach back to CTU, but Chase wants to go with Jack to find Kyle Singer. "Are you punishing me for dating your daughter?" Chase asks. Jack says that he now has to prevent Chase from being in harm's way because Kim loves him. Chase is dumbfounded as Jack drives off.

2:58 P.M.  
Wayne shows his brother the copy of Keeler's playbook. Palmer is furious, but Wayne tells him there are things in there about Anne that they were not aware of. This information could damage them all.

2:59 P.M.  
Hector calls his informant Gael, who updates him that Kyle is still in the house with the cocaine. Gael pulls up surveillance footage of the CTU office on his monitor. He exits the room he is in to enter the CTU main floor. Kim approaches him and tells him that Chloe has been looking for him. Gael, a worker at CTU, goes to find her.


	3. 3:00 PM 4:00 PM

3:00 P.M. - 4:00 P.M.

3:00 P.M.  
Jack goes to meet with Dr. Nicole Duncan, the head of Health Services for Los Angeles, in order to bring a Hazmat team to Kyle Singer's house. As he's waiting for her in his car on the side of the freeway, Jack takes out the heroin kit in need of a fix. He ties up his arm and fills the syringe with the drug. But before he can inject himself, a squad of Health Services vans pulls up. Jack hurriedly puts the paraphernalia away. Dr. Duncan gets into the passenger seat and greets him. Jack drives off with the Health Services Hazmat team in tow. Dr. Duncan says that Dr. Macer's estimates are off. She believes that the virus would infect 20% of the population in one week and that it is more deadly than originally thought. Duncan notices that Jack is perspiring, but he fends it off as being overworked. Then Duncan sees the heroin vial on the floor of the car.

3:05 P.M.  
Michelle listens to the recorded phone message from the terrorists. She summons Gael over to see a discovery she made about the signal, unaware that he is the source of the scrambled voice. Michelle has figured out that the call was made from inside the United States, and she wants Gael to try to narrow it down. She tells him that Jack is closing in on the location of the virus. Chloe stops Gael to inquire about an audio feed for Jack. Gael says that he must do something else first.

3:06 P.M.  
At the Salazar Ranch, Claudia suggests to Hector that he won't want to give up running the business once Ramon returns from prison. Gael calls Hector's cell phone to tell him that Jack is about to discover the virus. Hector gets assurance that their guy Gomez is still on Kyle Singer's tail.

3:07 P.M.  
Kyle's father comes home and asks his son how he found the money to pay off the rent. Kyle says that he got a tip at the racetrack, and didn't do anything illegal. The father becomes angry, and Kyle locks himself in his room.

3:08 P.M.  
Tony briefs his team on Kyle Singer and the possibility that he is holding the virus in what he believes is a bag of cocaine. The boy has no idea what he is in possession of.

3:09 P.M.  
As his parents argue in the living room, Kyle puts the cocaine into a gym bag. He goes to leave, but his father stops him to ask what's in his duffel. The father grabs it and finds the baggie full of white powder. Kyle fights with his dad and runs out. The baggie breaks open. A room fan blows some of the powder into the apartment.

-Commercial Break-

3:16 P.M.  
Kim exits Tony's meeting and sees Chase talking to CTU associates. She asks why he isn't with her father, and Chase says that Jack sent him to the sidelines because of his relationship with her. Kim is adamant that Jack would have had the same reaction regardless of when he found out.

3:18 P.M.  
Salazar has his prison guard contact Annicon because he is ready to talk. Annicon, who is outside the prison, hurries back inside.

3:19 P.M.  
President Palmer doesn't believe what is in Senator Keeler's playbook about Anne. Wayne knows that the allegation alone could hurt them even if it is untrue. Anne's ex-husband, Ted, is claiming to have helped a group of scientists illegally engineer weaponized viruses, with Anne's knowledge and support. Wayne fears that one of them is the Cordilla virus, the very threat they re facing today, and that Anne is in cahoots with the Salazars. He wants her security level downgraded, immediately. Palmer refuses. Wayne asks Palmer to at least confirm whether Anne has told him everything. Wayne admits to not liking Anne, but he wants to make sure that Palmer knows what he's facing before he proceeds any further.

3:20 P.M.  
Annicon comes in to see Salazar. Salazar knows that Jack wouldn't reveal the virus threat to Annicon. He tells the lawyer that he will be released in a few hours because of his brother Hector. Salazar's guard whacks Annicon over the head with a baton and strangles him from behind. Salazar watches as Annicon dies. Salazar informs the guard that his son will now be returned. The guard slinks away in shame.

3:22 P.M.  
Kyle's parents are arguing over what to do about their son when they see figures outside their window. Suddenly, a buzz saw cuts through the front door. The mother panics and dumps the bag of powder into the toilet bowl. Jack, Dr. Duncan and a team dressed in Hazmat suits invade the apartment. Jack radios Tony that the virus is in the sewage system and could possibly be airborne.

-Commercial Break-

3:28 P.M.  
Palmer confronts Anne over what is in Keeler's research. She strongly denies any involvement in terrorist activity. Palmer knows that her ex-husband lost everything when he was convicted by the SEC for fabricating research at his drug company. It's very possible he took on this illegal work to repay his debts. Anne concedes this, but claims to have known nothing about what Ted was doing. She would never betray her country. Palmer has reason to be suspicious, but Anne says that she is telling him the whole truth. He says that he does trust her. He will not be revoking her security clearance. Wayne calls and says he might have a way to make the whole thing go away. He asks his brother to meet him in the USC auditorium.

3:30 P.M.  
Dr. Macer assures Tony that she is optimistic about containing the virus or lessening the casualties based on the speed of Dr. Duncan's team. Michelle informs Tony that the local news has picked up the story on the body being dumped at Health Services. He instructs her to not let the press know anything. Then the prison warden calls with news of Annicon.

3:32 P.M.  
Jack lets the frightened Singers know that their son Kyle may have carried a virus from Mexico when he thought he was transporting drugs. They need to be quarantined until more is learned. Tony calls Jack on his cell to tell him that Annicon was killed by Salazar's prison guard. Suddenly, a wave of claustrophobia hits Jack and he clicks off from Tony. Jack rushes to the biohazard shower and quickly rinses his Hazmat suit. He tears the mask off and vomits. Dr. Duncan's team assesses that the powder is harmless and that the Singers tested negative for the virus. She brings Jack the news. He wonders if the virus is being contained inside a living host - Kyle Singer. Since the incubation period is fourteen hours, the fact that Kyle was in Mexico eleven hours ago and Hector Salazar threatened to release the virus in three hours adds up.

3:35 P.M.  
As he exits a city bus, Kyle calls his girlfriend Linda. He needs her to help him get money to pay for the cocaine because his dad took the bag away. She reluctantly agrees to steal money from her parents and meet Kyle at the mall. Following Kyle is the Salazar hired gun, Gomez. Gael reports to Gomez that CTU knows the powder does not hold the virus. He orders Gomez to take Kyle into containment without the police getting him first.

-Commercial Break-

3:41 P.M.  
Wayne tells the President that Anne's ex-husband wants money to keep his mouth shut. Palmer refuses to give in to blackmail. He instead wants to take Ted into custody and find out what he knows about the virus threat. But Wayne was only able to get in touch with Ted's attorney, who swears he has no idea where his client is. That path is a dead end. Wayne says that Anne will be on the front page of every newspaper, and Palmer can prevent that from happening. Palmer reluctantly agrees to pay Ted Packard.

3:43 P.M.  
Jack informs the Singers that the powder is harmless, but that Kyle may have been infected. Jack gives Tony the number of the cell phone Kyle is carrying, while Mr. Singer calls his son under the instruction to keep him on the line so that they can trace it.

3:45 P.M.  
Kyle answers the cell phone and is surprised to hear his father on the other end of the line. Mr. Singer tells his son that he may have contracted a virus when he went to Mexico. Kyle thinks his dad turned him into the cops, but Mr. Singer tries to convince him that he could get sick. Kyle hangs up, but Tony is able to track the location as the Los Feliz Mall. Tony says he can quickly fly a team to the mall to meet Jack. Jack agrees, but makes Tony promise not to send Chase.

3:46 P.M.  
Chloe tells Chase that Tony is going to the location where Kyle Singer has been found. Chase is annoyed because he is being cut out of the investigation. He runs out to catch Tony before he is to board a waiting helicopter. Chase argues that he is being made to pay because he is seeing Kim. "Take it up with Jack," Tony says as he walks off.

3:48 P.M.  
Gomez follows Kyle in the mall.

-Commercial Break-

3:53 P.M.  
Jack drives to the mall with the Hazmat team in tow. His cell phone rings, and he sees on the caller ID that it's Chase. Dr. Duncan notices that Jack refuses to answer it. Frustrated, Chase tosses his cell phone in the trashcan. Kim approaches Chase to tell him that her father will come around. "Maybe you don't know him as well as you think," Chase answers, alluding to the heroin addiction. She says that, other than telling Jack, the only other option is for them to stop seeing each other. Chase is silent.

3:55 P.M.  
Tony's chopper lands at the mall, and the security guard reports that Kyle Singer has been spotted. As Jack drives toward the location, Dr. Duncan asks him how long he has been using heroin because she recognized the symptoms. Jack admits that he became addicted while undercover with the Salazars, but that he is not currently high. She doesn't want to turn him in but she is worried about him. Duncan has a responsibility to stop the virus, and she asks Jack not to screw the case up. Jack gets a call from Tony, who says that they are in place to grab Kyle. Jack pulls up to the mall entrance.

3:57 P.M.  
Gomez calls Gael to warn him that CTU is about to pick up Kyle. Gael orders him to stand down. Gomez refuses to wait and heads toward the kid.

3:58 P.M.  
Gomez walks past Kyle, and brushes against Tony's arm as Tony approaches the boy. Tony tells Kyle that what his father said about the virus is true. Kyle is frozen by the sight of Gomez's raised gun behind Tony. Gomez fires, and Tony is hit in the neck. Kyle flees as the other mall patrons scream in fear. Jack runs in amid the confusion and spots Tony lying motionless on the ground. Jack radios for help with a warning that Kyle Singer is not in custody. He kneels down and presses his hand to Tony's bleeding neck. 


	4. 4:00 PM 5:00 PM

4:00 P.M. - 5:00 P.M.

4:00 P.M.  
Kim and Michelle are both worried when they learn that gunshots were fired at the mall. Then Jack calls to give Michelle the news that Tony's been hit in the neck. She is now in command of CTU, but Jack says that if she wants to be by her husband's side, she must turn over her command to someone else. As she's about to leave for the hospital, Michelle is asked to deal with a second Salazar phone call. She orders Kim to be on the lookout for news about Tony while she attends to the investigation.

4:04 P.M.  
Michelle and her team listen to the second phone call with instructions for releasing Salazar. Unbeknownst to the CTU workers, it is Gael's filtered voice on the message. Whoever is sending these messages is controlling Kyle Singer's movements and they only have two hours to find him.

4:05 P.M.  
Linda calls Kyle from the mall parking lot. She can't get through because security is barricading the entrance. He has her meet him at another location nearby. Meanwhile, Gomez gets in a pickup truck and follows Kyle. Kyle sees Linda's car and makes her slide into the passenger seat while he drives.

4:06 P.M.  
Chase approaches Kim in the CTU bullpen to ask about Tony. As she sees Michelle trying to work through her anguish, Kim notes that this must be the reason why Jack doesn't want her and Chase together. Chase wants to interrogate Salazar again, even though Jack thinks it's a waste of time. Kim suggests he run it by Michelle. Chase leaves without doing so.

4:07 P.M.  
A doctor from the hospital calls Michelle to get her verbal agreement to operate on Tony. She asks him to call her at CTU when Tony's out of surgery.

-Commercial Break-

4:12 P.M.  
Palmer is uneasy about the decision to give in to Anne's ex-husband's blackmail. Wayne tries to convince him that it's the best solution for everyone, including Anne. Their conversation is interrupted by a call from Jack. Jack informs the President that he will be unable to find Kyle Singer before the virus is to be released. Based on the nation's policy, Palmer is unwilling to negotiate with terrorists. He will keep Salazar in prison, regardless of the threat to the lives of American citizens. Palmer hangs up and asks Wayne to arrange a full briefing on quarantine and evacuation procedures.

4:15 P.M.  
As they drive, Kyle admits to Linda that he isn't sure that what he got from Mexico is drugs. Authorities have told his parents that he was used to bring some kind of disease into the country, and that it might still be in his body. Linda has him pull over so she can get out. She is afraid of contracting whatever disease Kyle may have. She gives him her father's stolen money. Suddenly, Gomez and his driver pull up. Kyle tells Linda to run away, but the men capture both of them.

4:17 P.M.  
Michelle maps out the investigation for the President and his advisors. Dr. Duncan remarks that, with a quick quarantine, she may be able to reduce casualties under 90,000 people. This news is still grim. Wayne tells Palmer that he has a call from Jack.

4:18 P.M.  
Jack presents for the President another option that will allow him to preserve the nation's policy of non-negotiation with terrorists while still stopping an outbreak and finding the source of the virus. Jack wants to remove Salazar so that it looks like a prison break. From within CTU, it would appear that Jack has switched sides. Yet Jack needs Palmer's approval, even though it means that this will become his last mission and he will become a fugitive from the law. "If you don't say anything, Mr. President, I will accept that as a go for this mission," Jack says. Palmer is silent.

-Commercial Break-

4:24 P.M.  
Anne spots Wayne secretly taking a briefcase from an aide, and she asks him where he is going. Wayne says he is attending to government business. She questions whether this has something to do with her ex-husband. Wayne reiterates that it is government business.

4:25 P.M.  
Michelle calls the hospital and inquires about her husband. She is told that Tony is still in surgery. Chloe comes in and apologizes to Michelle about pushing work on her because she didn't know about Tony. Chloe then warns Gael about being sensitive to Michelle's state of mind. When Gael's cell phone rings, Chloe asks why he has a personal cell phone on the premises. CTU employees are prohibited from using one because they can not be monitored. Gael dismisses her with a fake reason.

4:27 P.M.  
The caller to Gael is Hector Salazar. Hector is frustrated because the American government has not yet agreed to release his brother from prison. After he hangs up, Hector realizes that a gun case on his desk has been opened and one weapon is missing. He draws his own gun, only to find Sergio, Claudia's eleven year-old brother, harmlessly playing with it. Hector teaches the boy how to fire at a target, and Claudia storms in angrily. She takes the gun away and aims it at Hector. Claudia puts the gun down without shooting him.

4:30 P.M.  
Kyle and Linda are brought to a warehouse and are locked inside an airproof chamber. They watch as men wearing Hazmat suits spray down Gomez and his driver to rid them of any toxins.

4:31 P.M.  
Anne asks Palmer if he is paying off her ex-husband, Ted. He admits that he was forced to do so, but only to protect her. "I can defend myself," she says simply.

4:33 P.M.  
Palmer phones Wayne, who is waiting for Ted Packard's attorney in a parking garage with the briefcase full of money. The President orders Wayne to not go through with the deal and instead wait for Secret Service to arrive. The lawyer approaches Wayne's car, but Wayne tells him the President would like to have a word with him.

-Commercial Break-

4:39 P.M.  
Gael, Chloe and Adam tell Michelle they can take over her work if she needs to be at the hospital with Tony. Yet there's no way Michelle can leave. Gael offers to take over the Director position for her, and Michelle turns him down.

4:41 P.M.  
Jack calls Kim and asks her to generate a prisoner transfer document. She questions this, but Jack says that he is moving Salazar under high security clearance. Jack walks her through the process and she forwards the document to the prison warden. Jack apologizes for their earlier talk. He says that, although he feels overly protective of her after what's gone on in their lives, he trusts her judgment. Jack asks to speak to Chase, and Kim says that Chase went to interrogate Salazar at the prison. Jack hangs up and curses Chase under his breath.

4:43 P.M.  
Jack phones Chase, who has just arrived at the prison. He demands his underling return to CTU. "You're in no condition to give me orders," Chase says. He is through with covering up Jack's drug addiction from Kim and everyone at CTU. With that, Chase hangs up.

4:44 P.M.  
Chase asks to meet with Salazar. He has to tell the warden that Salazar is behind a terrorist threat before he is allowed in. Chase requests that the security cameras be turned off in the cell. He wraps a towel over his right hand and slams his left fingers into Salazar's throat before punching him. Salazar is stunned by the ferocity of Chase's attack.

-Commercial Break-

4:50 P.M.  
As Chase tries to beat the whereabouts of Kyle Singer out of Salazar, Jack arrives. Jack says that he is left with no other options and will need the information out of Salazar as Chase suggested. Chase is surprised by Jack's change of heart, and attempts to apologize for what he said earlier. Jack then knocks him from behind and renders him unconscious in a chokehold. Salazar watches, confused. Jack informs Salazar that he will be walking free. He has Salazar help him drag Chase into the cell so that he can tie him up.

4:52 P.M.  
Wayne informs Anne that her ex-husband's attorney is sticking with his story. He has no idea where Ted is or knows how much validity there is in his accusations. Taking him into custody was a wasted effort. Wayne blames Anne for the potential loss of the election, but she trusts Palmer's actions. She believes that Wayne doesn't want his brother distracted by her. Wayne warns her that he won't stand by while she jeopardizes Palmer's career.

4:54 P.M.  
Jack walks Salazar out of the prison and is stopped by the warden, who says that Jack's transfer access codes have expired. Jack blames it on an administration screw-up. The warden lets him through.

4:56 P.M.  
Chase bloodies his wrists as he tries saw off the ties. The warden turns the surveillance cameras back on and sees that they are turned away from the cell. He goes down there and finds Chase, bound and gagged. Chase says that Jack has been lying. Meanwhile, Jack is taking Salazar out of the jail when the alarm goes off. Jack punches out a guard and runs out with Salazar. He then forces another guard at gunpoint to open up all the cells electronically. The prisoners are freed in the main hallways, causing havoc in the jail. Chase is handed a shotgun along with the other guards in pursuit of Jack. Jack and Salazar hide. 


	5. 5:00 PM 6:00 PM

5:00 P.M. - 6:00 P.M.

5:00 P.M.  
Anne waits backstage with Palmer before he is to go on for the debate. She apologizes about his having to deal with her ex-husband. He warmly kisses her forehead before taking the stage.

5:02 P.M.  
A full riot is in effect at the federal holding facility as the prisoners take over the outer cell block. Jack removes the handcuffs on Salazar. Two guards approach, and Jack and Salazar knock them down. They put on the guards' uniforms.

5:05 P.M.  
The warden tries to regain control of his prison, but Chase is adamant that Jack and Salazar need to be found first. To convince the warden of the severity, Chase is forced to tell him about the virus threat. The warden then redirects his guards to follow Chase's command. Michelle calls to inquire about the prison riot, and Chase says that Jack set it off in order to free Salazar. He asks that she notify him the moment they find Kyle Singer. Jack may hand over Salazar if CTU has the virus contained.

5:07 P.M.  
Inside the warehouse container, Kyle apologizes to Linda for getting her into this predicament. The people from the government told his father that he wouldn't be contagious for a few more hours, so she may survive if they are found in time. Kyle tries to break open a conduit in the ceiling to find a way out.

5:08 P.M.  
Kim discovers Kyle in a truck on a traffic camera. She passes the tape over to Adam when Michelle summons her. Michelle lets Kim know that Jack is working outside of CTU by removing Salazar with force. Her father had lied to her about the prison transfer, and she was unaware that she was violating protocol.

5:09 P.M.  
Jack and Salazar charge down the corridor, beating prisoners as they pass to make their way out. A group of prisoners take them hostage. The guards open fire, but Chase sees Jack among the group and lowers his gun. The prisoners pull Jack and Salazar into a room.

-Commercial Break-

5:15 P.M.  
After Kim neglects to forward Adam a file, he lashes out at her for being forgetful. Michelle asks Adam to cut Kim some slack. She explains about Jack using Kim to create a transfer order and start a prison riot.

5:16 P.M.  
Kyle Singer manages to break a piece of the conduit open to reveal internal wires in the ceiling. As he is standing on a chair, he wraps the wires around his neck and hangs himself. "If I die, the virus is dying with me," he says to Linda. She climbs up and loosens the conduit, so that Kyle falls down. He is still alive. Linda takes him in her arms.

5:18 P.M.  
Workers set up for Salazar's homecoming party at the Mexico ranch. Claudia goads Hector into standing up for his position in the family against his brother. Gael phones Hector. Although Jack still has Salazar alive, CTU is getting closer to finding Kyle Singer. Hector warns Gael that he must prevent that from happening.

5:19 P.M.  
Kim zooms in on the traffic photograph and sees that someone is holding Kyle at gunpoint in the pickup truck. Adam notifies Michelle as Kim attempts to ID the vehicle.

5:20 P.M.  
Chase and the warden review the live security feed and see Jack and Salazar among the prison hostages. Suddenly, one of the prisoners named Peel shoots the camera. In the room, Peel tells his fellow inmates that the police won't care if they kill off the guards. Peel pulls Jack and another guard from among the hostages and sits them at a table. He places a gun down and forces them to play Russian Roulette with each other. The guard is afraid, but Jack convinces him that this is their only way out. The man puts the gun to his temple and pulls the trigger. It fires, and he falls to the ground.

-Commercial Break-

5:29 P.M.  
As Kim waits for an image of the truck to download, Adam lets her know that there is an internal inquiry about the prison transfer and riot. He offers to help her out. Suddenly, the image stops downloading due to a router error.

5:30 P.M.  
In the ITS room, Gael scrambles to finish manipulating the router. He sees Kim on his monitor. She goes into the ITS room, and he explains that a line surge may have damaged the router. He tells her that he has fixed it.

5:31 P.M.  
Kim goes back out and asks Adam if a line surge could have been the problem. Adam calls Michelle with the license plate, and she orders a search. Michelle then asks Chloe to check Jack's phone logs, emails and office for clues.

5:32 P.M.  
Michelle calls the hospital to find out about Tony's condition. He is still in surgery. She has a tech at CTU send video feed from the operating room to her desktop. She is rattled at the sight of the doctors cutting into her husband. Michelle quickly shuts off the feed.

5:34 P.M.  
Chase arranges explosive devices around the prison perimeter. He checks the fiber optic camera feed on his headset. He leads his team into a maintenance tunnel.

5:35 P.M.  
Peel selects Salazar to play Russian Roulette against Jack. Salazar explains that he is a prisoner. Jack confirms that he is a federal agent. Peel insists that they still continue. Chase can see the situation on the camera. With a throng of prisoners pointing guns at his head, Jack raises the pistol and pulls the trigger. It is empty. Salazar takes the gun next and also gets an empty round.

5:37 P.M.  
Chase sets explosives on the wall, and Jack notices the light from Chase's headset in the air vent. As the prisoners chant for the game to continue, Jack takes the pistol and shoots Peel in the chest. Salazar fights off another prisoner. Suddenly, a blast knocks a hole in the wall and the entry team led by Chase raids the room. They fire at the prisoners. Jack and Salazar make it to a door. Chase shouts after his partner.

-Commercial Break-

5:43 P.M.  
Chloe rummages through Jack's office and finds the heroin vial and syringe in the trashcan. She phones the lab and asks someone to come up with a drug kit.

5:44 P.M.  
In the televised debate at the USC auditorium, Senator Keeler charges that Palmer's current girlfriend, Anne, facilitated the creation of several deadly and illegal weaponized viruses. Palmer says that Keeler's accusation is false. Backstage, Anne lowers her head in shame. "Now do you get it?" Wayne says to her.

5:45 P.M.  
The lab tech tests the substance in found in Jack's office. It comes up positive for drugs. Kim comes in, and asks Chloe if a line surge would have shut down the routers. Chloe says that it wouldn't. Chloe is resistant to reveal to Kim what she found in Jack's office, but she finally admits that she thinks Jack is using drugs. She pulls out the tourniquet, syringe and heroin. Kim is in shock. Chloe says she feels uncomfortable about what Kim made her reveal.

5:48 P.M.  
Chloe goes to Michelle and shows her the drug paraphernalia. The liquid in the vials tested positive for opiates. But Michelle has no time to respond because Adam has located the truck carrying Kyle Singer at an industrial complex. Michelle orders a raid.

5:49 P.M.  
Jack and an armed Salazar make their way through the prison. They see the SWAT team and a helicopter outside. Jack is struck with an idea, and he makes Salazar strip off his guard uniform.

-Commercial Break-

5:54 P.M.  
Adam and Kim pull up a satellite image of the industrial complex to see if they can spot Kyle among the buildings. Kim fights back her tears as she works.

5:55 P.M.  
Jack sees Chase outside with the SWAT team. He asks Salazar to follow his lead. They walk outside, and Jack demands the helicopter from Chase. Chase refuses to give up because CTU is close to finding Kyle Singer. Jack responds that there isn't enough time. If he doesn't let Salazar go soon, then hundreds of thousands of people will die. Chase tells the warden to release him because CTU can track the chopper. The SWAT team stands down. Jack and Salazar board the helicopter.

5:58 P.M.  
The biosuit-wearing CTU team storms the warehouse and shoots the terrorists working for Hector. They rescue Kyle and Linda.

5:59 P.M.  
Chase watches as Jack disables the comm and locator on the helicopter. His cell phone rings. Michelle tells Chase that they have captured Kyle Singer. Chase attempts to warn Jack as the chopper takes off, but Jack doesn't hear him. Salazar chuckles as he flies away to safety. "Now you're an even bigger enemy to your country than I am," he tells Jack. Jack shoots him a look. 


	6. 6:00 PM 7:00 PM

6:00 P.M. - 7:00 P.M.

6:00 P.M.  
Jack pilots the helicopter away from Mexico. He knows that the feds will only shoot him down at the border.

Chase phones Chloe from the road. She sends him radar maps following the chopper that show Jack is flying toward downtown Los Angeles. Jack knows that he can't be shot down over a populated area. Chase asks Chloe to try to get through on the radio to tell Jack that they already have Kyle Singer and the virus.

6:01 P.M.  
District Director Ryan Chappelle assumes control of CTU in Tony's absence. He calls a Major Blanchard to find out when the military will intercept Jack's helicopter. Chappelle instructs Blanchard to shoot Jack down before he reaches the downtown area. Chappelle has Michelle round up Adam and the staff for a briefing. Chloe apologizes to Kim for yelling at her in Jack's office. Although she told Michelle about Jack's drug use, the prison riot occurred right after. Chloe doesn't think anything has been officially done about it yet.

6:03 P.M.  
Chappelle warns the gathered staff that, since Kyle Singer and the virus have been contained, both Jack and Salazar are now expendable. Gael reacts. Chappelle is under the impression Jack will probably be killed by Ramon once he hands off Salazar.

6:04 P.M.  
At the Mexico ranch, Hector is frustrated because he can not reach Gael. Claudia tries to soothe him. Hector says that Jack Bauer is delivering Ramon to them, and Claudia becomes alarmed. Although she thinks it's too dangerous to allow Jack to come there, Hector has plans of his own for Jack. Gael finally calls with news. He tells Hector that Jack has escaped with Salazar, but that they are being pursued by the military.

6:06 P.M.  
Kim asks Adam what Chappelle said in the briefing. He lets her know that they will have to shoot Jack down if they can't make contact. Michelle pulls Kim aside, and says that she and Chappelle feel Kim should remove herself from the job until the situation is resolved. Although Michelle is worried that Kim's emotions will get the best of her, Kim is resolved to complete her duties. She wants to help them contact Jack. Michelle dismisses her to get back to work. Chappelle tells Michelle that he wants Kim gone if they are forced to fire on Jack's helicopter.

6:07 P.M.  
Jack recognizes the planes following him as military. He assumes they have orders to fire.

6:08 P.M.  
Chase calls Chappelle to question whether President Palmer approved the use of force against Jack. Although Palmer is in the middle of a televised debate, Chappelle doesn't need the White House's authorization because Jack is now a fugitive from the law. Chase warns him that it would be politically prudent to do so because of Jack and Palmer's personal relationship. Chappelle rethinks his stance, and orders Major Blanchard to stand down from firing at Jack.

6:09 P.M.  
Chappelle phones Wayne, who is backstage at the debate. He lets him know that the virus has been contained and a new situation involving Jack has arisen. Wayne knows that his brother won't like shooting down Jack Bauer, and he promises to get back to Chappelle with an answer quickly.

6:10 P.M.  
While taking part in the debate, Palmer gets a message from Wayne through his transmitter earwig. Wayne explains the Jack situation and asks him what he wants to do. Palmer interrupts the debate under the guise of a national security emergency. He walks off the stage to opponent Senator Keeler's outrage. Wayne clears their advisors from the backstage area.

Commercial Break

6:18 P.M.  
Kyle Singer is wheeled into the National Health Services center in an enclosed bio-stretcher. He is panicked. Linda is in the same contraption, but is taken to another area of the facility. Dr. Nicole Duncan tries to calm him down and doesn't let on to the seriousness of his condition. She tells him that his parents are on their way.

6:20 P.M.  
Jack sees that the military helicopters on his tail have him locked in. He doesn't know why they have not fired.

Kim watches nervously as Chloe frantically attempts to get through to Jack's communicator. Meanwhile, Major Blanchard notifies Chappelle that Jack is locked on target. They are awaiting the signal to fire.

6:21 P.M.  
The debate moderator informs the audience that there is no news about the national emergency that the President spoke of. Senator Keeler's staff questions whether the whole thing was a ruse to end the debate. Palmer walks into the backstage green room, and pops a pill before catching his breath. He tells Wayne that he can not give the order to kill Jack. Wayne admits to being worried about Jack disclosing their arrangement, but he is sure that ridding the world of Salazar is more important. "You have to do what's right for this country," Wayne argues. Palmer calls Chappelle and authorizes him to fire at Jack. Chappelle gives the go-ahead to Blanchard.

6:24 P.M.  
Chase and everyone else at CTU listen as the order is passed. Kim silently hopes for a reprieve. As the military pilots try to get a lock on the chopper's position, Jack flies between the tall buildings of the downtown corridor. Major Blanchard orders his team to stand down because Jack is too close to civilians. With a new plan in effect, Chappelle instructs the CTU staff to have units ready on the ground to bring Jack in. Meanwhile, Jack lands the helicopter in the middle of a downtown street. Chloe finally patches Chase in to the helicopter, and he tells Jack that they have found Kyle and have contained the virus. Unfortunately, his message is transmitted to an empty helicopter. Jack and Salazar are already running down the street and have hurried to the stairs of a Metro Station.

Commercial Break

6:30 P.M.  
The Singers are greeted at National Health Services by Dr. Duncan. She tells them that there is nothing they can do for Kyle. He only has a few more hours to live. The Singers talk to him over a speakerphone since he is separated from them by a plexiglass divider. "I deserve what I'm getting," Kyle says. His parents cry. Mr. Singer blames himself for causing Kyle to seek money elsewhere. Kyle goes up to the glass and says his goodbye.

6:34 P.M.  
Chase arrives at the Metro Station, and a LAPD officer briefs him on the trains that have moved through the station. Knowing Jack wouldn't trap himself inside a train, Chase calls Kim for the schematics of the station. She tells him that there is one emergency exit about a block away in an alley. Chase runs off alone to find Jack.

6:35 P.M.  
Kim notifies Michelle about Chase's request. She wonders whether they would still have to use force now that Jack is on the ground. Michelle says that the mandate is unchanged. Sensing Kim's unease, Michelle notes that there's a good chance now that they can capture Salazar without harming Jack.

6:36 P.M.  
Chase comes upon an open grate at the emergency exit. He has Michelle seal off the area.

6:37 P.M.  
Jack and Salazar walk up to a parking lot and take a set of keys from the valet stand. Jack clicks the alarm remote and a car chirps. They get in and drive away.

Commercial Break

6:41 P.M.  
Wayne tells Palmer that CTU has still not found Jack or Salazar. The President hopes that they can be picked up without incident. Since news of the prison break has already leaked, Wayne advises Palmer to publicly denounce Jack's actions even though Jack put his life on the line to stop the virus.

6:43 P.M.  
As he drives, Jack calls Salazar's pilot circling the skies in a private jet. He tells him that he has Salazar. Gael is listening in, and confirms for the pilot that this is true. Gael is also buffering the call so that CTU can not track it. The pilot calls Jack back and arranges to meet at the Santa Margarita airstrip. Salazar chuckles at his imminent freedom. He mentions that when Jack was with him in Mexico he took the drugs even though he didn't have to. "What's your pain, Jack?" Salazar taunts. "What does the needle make go away?"

6:45 P.M.  
Dr. Linzer calls Michelle from the hospital to let her know that Tony is out of surgery. With no nerve damage, he should make a full recovery. Michelle happily tells Chappelle the good news. He gives her an uncomfortable hug but gets right back to business. Chappelle suggests that she have Gael look for an anomaly in air traffic patterns to find the plane picking up Salazar. Michelle asks Adam to send Gael up to her office.

6:47 P.M.  
In the IT room, Gael talks to the pilot as he watches a video feed of the private jet land at the airstrip. Kim and Adam approach, so Gael hangs up and wipes the video monitor of his Salazar feeds. Adam sets Kim up in the IT room on a task. Gael offers to do the work, but Adam sends him to Michelle's office. Gael leaves, and Kim looks at him curiously.

Commercial Break

6:52 P.M.  
Anne comes into the green room as Palmer prepares his statement. He takes Anne aside, and she again apologizes for her ex-husband's lies surfacing in the debate. Wayne interrupts to remind the President about a response to Keeler's accusations about Anne. He also says that Palmer's been hurt in the quick polls after the debate. Anne tries to interject her opinion, but Wayne shoots her down. Palmer tells his brother that Anne is not going anywhere and that they are not changing their strategy. Anne suggests to Palmer that they put their relationship on hold until after the election. Palmer says that he needs her. She agrees to stay.

6:55 P.M.  
Dr. Duncan tells Kyle and his parents that tests prove he is indeed infected with the virus.

6:56 P.M.  
Jack arrives at the airstrip and pulls up next to the plane. Salazar's henchmen take Jack prisoner at gunpoint. Salazar tells Jack that he would never have been able to leave. The men knock Jack out. Just as Salazar is going to shoot Jack, the men say that Hector wants him brought back alive. They all board the plane, and drag the unconscious Jack with them.

6:59 P.M.  
Kim works alone in the IT room and notices that Gael did not log off from his computer. She turns his system back on and sees video feeds. One shows Jack being knocked out and carried onto a plane. She is stunned, and tries to call someone. Kim sees a man walking into the IT area, and thinking it's Adam, calls out to him. It is actually Gael, who says that he forgot to close a file. He pulls out a gun.


	7. 7:00 PM 8:00 PM

7:00 P.M. - 8:00 P.M.

7:00 P.M.  
Gael tapes Kim onto a chair. He covers her mouth with the duct tape, and then deletes all the video feeds and files about Salazar off his computer.

7:03 P.M.  
Michelle tells Adam that she is going to see Tony at the hospital. Gael will now be in charge, and she has Adam send all her data directories to him. Adam thinks they should saturate the media with news about the virus so that Jack will hear it. Michelle says that the President wants it kept secret.

7:04 P.M.  
Gael phones Michelle from the IT room to let her know that he has been helping Kim with her work. Michelle instructs him to go to the briefing since he will be taking over in her absence. Gael tells Kim that he has her monitored from a handheld device. As he leaves, he changes the access code on the door.

7:05 P.M.  
Chappelle briefs the staff about how finding Ramon Salazar is the top priority.

7:06 P.M.  
Salazar pours a bottle of champagne on the unconscious Jack to revive him. For some reason, Hector wants Jack delivered alive. Salazar is ready to kill him now, but one of his henchmen tells him not to.

7:08 P.M.  
Chappelle calls Chase and orders him back to the office. Chase has a lead he wants to follow in order to save Jack. Chappelle says that he knows Jack has been using heroin, and he believes that Chase has been covering up for him. Chappelle threatens to fire Chase if he doesn't return to CTU.

7:09 P.M.  
Adam calls Chloe looking for Kim. He then asks Gael, but he claims that Kim was reassigned to a new task by Chappelle. Michelle gives Gael instructions for her absence, but he's preoccupied watching Adam phone the IT room for Kim. Taped to the chair, Kim is unable to answer Adam's call.

7:11 P.M.  
Gael sees Adam go to the IT room, but Adam can not get in. Adam phones Michelle's desk to ask if Gael had changed the access code. Gael denies doing so. Michelle overrides the access code, but when she looks up from her computer, Gael has disappeared. Adam enters the IT room to find Kim tied up. He removes the tape from her mouth and she tells him it was Gael who was the culprit. Adam calls security, and the guards spot Gael trying to escape the building. He gets trapped and is placed into custody.

-Commercial Break-

7:18 P.M.  
Palmer rides with Wayne in the Presidential limo. Wayne informs Palmer of Jack's status. Palmer knows that Jack would put his life on the line to take Salazar back to his brother so that the virus would be prevented. Wayne says that they have other fires to put out in the meantime.

7:19 P.M.  
The Presidential cavalcade arrives at District headquarters, where Anne is waiting. She suggests to Palmer that maybe they should have allowed Wayne to pay off her ex-husband. "You weren't wrong," Palmer tells her.

7:20 P.M.  
Gael is being held in the CTU observation room for interrogation. Michelle tells Chappelle that she is going to the hospital to be with Tony. Chappelle questions Gael himself, but Gael refuses to say anything. Chappelle brings in a torture specialist.

7:22 P.M.  
Salazar dances with two girls aboard the jet, but he is distracted knowing that Jack is in the next cabin. He asks his henchman why Hector wants to keep Jack alive. The henchman has to convince Salazar not to shoot Jack and wait for Hector.

7:24 P.M.  
Handcuffed in the front cabin, Jack tries to persuade Pedro, another Salazar henchman, to help him because he saved Salazar. "I'm not talking to you," Pedro says. "You're a dead man." Suddenly, Jack starts to convulse and cough like he is having drug withdrawal symptoms. Pedro comes over to check him out. Jack kicks Pedro at the ankles, causing him to fall. Jack chokes him with his legs, and then takes Pedro's gun and handcuff keys with his free hand. Jack can hear Salazar's party going on in the next cabin. He trains a gun at the door.

-Commercial Break-

7:30 P.M.  
White House Press Secretary Gerry Whitehorn briefs Palmer on campaign strategy. He believes that Anne will only hurt Palmer's standing with the public. Wayne agrees, advising his brother to distance himself from Anne because voters don't want to hear about him being involved with another untrustworthy woman.

7:31 P.M.  
Anne gets a call from her ex-husband, Ted. He wants her to come to his office because he has papers that will prove that she is innocent. She reluctantly agrees to see him.

7:32 P.M.  
Chase goes to the home of Salazar's accountant and demands that he tell him where Hector is. The man doesn't know. Chase makes him check the books to take a look at the Salazar money flow.

7:34 P.M.  
Salazar is still distracted by the thought of Jack in the next room. He quickly grabs a gun and goes into the front cabin to kill Jack. But Jack grabs Salazar's arm and holds him at gunpoint while warning the other henchmen to drop their weapons. Salazar says that his brother will have an army waiting when they land. "The big American hero," he calls Jack.

7:36 P.M.  
Hector prepares a fully armed team on the ground for the plane's arrival in Mexico. Claudia questions why he's making such a big fuss, and proposes that he phone the plane. Hector thinks that the call would be monitored by the American government.

7:37 P.M.  
Chappelle continues his interrogation. Regardless of the torture, Gael still won't talk. Gael's phone rings and Chappelle has Adam and Kim prepare a tracking node to capture Hector's call. They quickly set up in the observation room and Chappelle warns Gael to speak carefully. Gael answers the phone, and tells Hector that his brother is safely on his way there. However, Gael doesn't know about Jack. Hector hangs up. Adam could not trace the call.

-Commercial Break-

7:43 P.M.  
Michelle arrives at the hospital to find Tony awake. The doctor says that Tony can probably go home tomorrow and should be back on his feet in a few days. Tony asks Michelle about Salazar, and he learns that Jack broke him out of prison. Tony says that he needs to speak to Gael right away. Michelle informs him that Gael is working as a mole inside CTU. Tony gets up out of bed insisting that he has to go to the office. He tells the doctor that his wife will sign him out, and asks Michelle to trust him.

7:45 P.M.  
The accountant finds records of deposits that Hector made to an account in Las Nieves, which is a small town in Mexico close to the border. Chase orders the accountant to prepare his private plane for takeoff.

7:46 P.M.  
In the ladies restroom, Kim is still shaken by what happened with Gael. Chloe comes in to apologize for saying anything bad about Jack. Chase calls Kim on her cell phone to say that he is not coming back until he finds Jack. He thinks Jack may have taken Salazar to Las Nieves. Kim informs Chase that she saw video recorded by the mole Gael that shows Jack being knocked out and taken on a plane. Since CTU has been compromised, Chase insists that Kim not tell anyone what he is doing. Kim is reluctant to stay silent, because it could jeopardize both him and Jack, but she finally agrees not to tell anyone that Chase is going dark.

7:49 P.M.  
Salazar jokingly asks Jack what his plan will be when they land to face hundreds of armed men. Jack tells him to shut up.

-Commercial Break-

7:53 P.M.  
The jet lands on the Mexican airstrip. Hector readies his men.

7:54 P.M.  
Michelle and Tony enter CTU to everyone's shock. Tony goes to stop the interrogation. He orders Chappelle out so that he can talk to Gael alone. Confused by what's going on, Chappelle refuses to leave.

7:56 P.M.  
On the tarmac, the jet's hatch opens but no one emerges. Hector calls out for his brother. Suddenly, everyone on the plane quickly exits. Salazar is forced out by Jack at gunpoint. Salazar yells for Hector to kill Jack, but no one fires. Jack tells Hector that Salazar tried to kill him on the plane and that this wasn't what they agreed to. Hector embraces his brother and Jack lowers his gun. Salazar is confused as Hector approaches Jack and tells him that he did a good job. He embraces Jack. They both have the same tattoo on their arms. "We have a lot of work to do," Hector says to Jack. Salazar is speechless. Hector tells his brother that he will explain later.

7:59 P.M.  
Jack presses a button on his watch. In the interrogation room at CTU, Gael's handheld makes a beep noise. "He's in," Gael says. Tony tells Chappelle that he and Gael have been working to infiltrate Jack back in with the Salazars in order to stop the virus. Tony says that they first need to contact the President. 


	8. 8:00 PM 9:00 PM

8:00 P.M. - 9:00 P.M.

8:00 P.M.  
Tony explains to Chappelle that Jack is back working undercover on the Salazars. Chappelle is angry that he wasn't kept in the loop.

8:01 P.M.  
Tony calls the President to inform him that Jack has been acting with Tony and Gael over the last four hours to break Salazar out of prison, not only to stop the virus outbreak but to get Jack back in with the Salazars. Gael explains that after 3:30, Tony discovered him working for the Salazars. Tony got Jack involved, and the two men persuaded Gael to switch sides and help bring down the Salazars in exchange for avoiding jail time. Tony explains to the President that Gael got Jack in contact with Hector. Jack offered to spring Salazar from prison himself and then rejoin the Salazars, using his knowledge of terrorist networks to expand their criminal enterprise. Hector agreed and Jack is now trusted by the Salazars. Now, Jack is going to find the virus and steal it from them. Tony, Jack and Gael kept this a secret to protect the President from exposure. Tony asks Palmer to give him the authority to interdict with the military and take possession of the virus.

8:05 P.M.  
Instead, Palmer chides Tony from keeping a matter of national security from him. With Jack setting to take possession of a deadly virus in Mexico, Tony solicits the military's help. The President reluctantly grants his request, but warns Tony that he will face consequences later on. Palmer hangs up, angry. Wayne agrees with what Jack did in order to protect the Administration, but he knows that the President should censure Jack later.

8:06 P.M.  
The CTU staff files out of the conference room after hearing Tony's admission on the secret mission. Michelle eyes Tony mistrustfully. Chappelle tries to regain control of the operation, but Tony insists that the President put him in charge of helping Jack find the virus. Chappelle vows to be on his back. Michelle notices Tony steady himself against the desk because he is still weakened from the surgery.

8:07 P.M.  
At the ranch in Las Nieves, Mexico, Hector makes it clear to his brother that Jack is on their side. Salazar eyes Jack warily. Hector explains that Jack is out to make $15 million from participating in their deals. Jack can get the Salazars in contact with terrorist organizations they otherwise would never find. He s already tentatively set up a meeting with one group for tomorrow morning. Jack had lost his wife and brought down Salazar, but still ended up with a demotion at CTU. "I'm done putting my ass on the line for nothing," Jack says bluntly. Salazar is still suspicious, so Hector hands him a gun. Yet when Salazar aims at Jack, Hector pushes his arm out of the way so that he misses. Salazar thinks Hector is crazy for trusting Jack. Suddenly, Hector's cell phone rings. It is Max, the man who Peter Kingsley reported to three years ago. He chastises Hector for not releasing the virus when he said he would. Hector tells Max that CTU captured Kyle Singer before he became infectious. Max tells him if there isn't an outbreak by 9 P.M., he will cut the money flow. Hector gets off the phone and tells Jack and Salazar the change of events. Though Hector thinks they should flee, Jack says they should stay. Salazar is confident they will find a way to release the virus.

-Commercial Break-

8:15 P.M.  
Tony gives direction to the staff, showing them that Jack's transponder locates him at a ranch in Mexico. Kim takes Tony aside to tell him that Chase went to rescue Jack and has tracked him to Las Nieves. He is unreachable because he went dark. Chase may blow Jack's cover.

8:16 P.M.  
Jack sweats through his heroin withdrawal in a room at the ranch. Claudia comes in with food and slaps him across the face. "You said you'd take me away from here," she says, feeling betrayed when she learned he was really an undercover cop. Claudia belittles him for being a junkie and deceiving his own country. She contemptuously offers him some heroin, but then feels sympathy. Jack is conflicted because he can't tell her the truth.

8:19 P.M.  
Tony sends Chase's dossier and photo to an agent in Mexico. He then becomes dizzy and falls to the ground. Tony gets back up and sees that no one noticed.

8:20 P.M.  
Tony tells Michelle and Kim that he is sending a man named Rafael Gutierrez to Las Nieves to reel Chase in. Kim notes that Chase would never use a landing strip to touch down because it's too exposed. Tony agrees, and orders a topographic overlay to find another potential area to land a plane.

8:21 P.M.  
Palmer tells Wayne that he can't reach Anne. He is worried because she was upset after the debate. Wayne advises him to be evasive with the press about Anne's connection to her ex-husband's illegal affairs.

8:22 P.M.  
Anne arrives at her ex-husband Ted's office. He apologizes for lying about her involvement in his scheme, claiming he had to make it worthwhile to gain the President's attention. Ted admits that he helped terrorists create a weaponized strain of the Cordilla virus in preparation for today's attack. He was in fact recruited for this job because of Anne's proximity to Palmer. Anne is repulsed. Ted elaborates that he was not paid for his services, which included delivering the virus to a drug cartel in Mexico, and he fears for his life. He tried to blackmail the President to secure the money he needs to flee the country and disappear. But with that option gone, he sees no choice but to come clean. He shows Anne the papers that will explain everything and prove she had nothing to do with this. Anne thanks him. Ted warns her that the terrorists are planning to somehow infect the President with the virus, to make up for the failed toxin attack of three years ago. Ted moves in front of the office window and a sniper across the street fires. Anne watches in horror as Ted is killed before her.

-Commercial Break-

8:29 P.M.  
Michelle finds Tony in a weakened state, and she urges him to go back to the hospital. Tony brushes off her concern, but then senses that she is bothered by something. Michelle mentions the secret mission, and Tony apologizes for allowing the job to come between them. Michelle is upset that she could not tell that he had been hiding something.

8:32 P.M.  
With the police having secured the office and searching for the assassin, Anne calls Palmer to tell him about Ted's murder and the letters exonerating her from his terrorist activity. She also conveys Ted's final warning. Palmer assures her that Secret Service will protect him. He hangs up and gives Wayne the news. Wayne is relieved. He will have Ted's attorney transferred to the District office. Maybe news of his client's death will glean more information out of him.

8:35 P.M.  
To persuade his brother even more, Hector elaborates about Jack setting up the real prison break. Plus, all of their contacts in the American agencies and military confirm that Jack is a fugitive. Salazar becomes convinced when Hector says that they will kill Jack as soon as they have finished their meeting with the prospective terrorist client. Salazar tells Jack he has agreed to let him back in. Jack thanks him and says that he is willing to release the virus. He offers to bring it back to Los Angeles. However, Hector says that there is not enough time to get it released by 9 P.M. Hector calls Gael and orders him to release the dying Kyle Singer out of Health Services.

-Commercial Break-

8:42 P.M.  
Rafael Gutierrez phones Tony from Chase's potential landing site. Tony is alarmed that Gutierrez is alone because Chase is a good field agent.

8:43 P.M.  
A plane lands and Tony listens as Gutierrez approaches it. But the plane is empty. Gutierrez hangs up.

8:44 P.M.  
Gutierrez goes back to his car, and Chase appears out of nowhere. He holds Gutierrez at gunpoint and checks his badge. Gutierrez says that Tony sent him to find Chase. He gives Chase a phone to call Tony. Before they can speak, shots ring out and Gutierrez falls dead. Chase gets in the man's car and takes off. Tony can still hear the gunfire, and Chase says that he is being pursued. Tony, Michelle and Kim listen as the car crashes. They fear the worst. Chase is alive, but dazed. The snipers descend upon the car and take Chase prisoner.

-Commercial Break-

8:51 P.M.  
Anne arrives at the District office, and Palmer greets her with a tender kiss. Wayne looks over her papers from Ted and is glad that they will clear her name. He thanks her for helping their investigation. Anne ends her relationship with Palmer because she can't live in his world and do the things she would need to do in order to survive.

8:55 P.M.  
Gael heads to the main entrance. He is stopped by Tony. Gael says that he is going out for a smoke. Tony lets him go but asks him to return shortly.

Hector uses a satellite phone to call Max. Hector tells him that Gael is going to release the boy and that there should be an outbreak in half an hour. Suddenly, the henchmen come in to the ranch house with Chase in tow. Salazar recognizes Chase as Jack's partner. He readies his men to move location because he is sure more agents will arrive. Jack tries to defend himself, saying he didn't know that Chase was coming. Betrayal and anger dawn on Chase's face, and he asks if Jack is now with the Salazars. Jack confirms that this is true. Chase breaks away momentarily to charge Jack. In doing so, Jack slams his watch against the wall. Salazar demands that Jack shoot Chase to prove that he's on their side. Chase spits in Jack's face. Jack raises the gun to Chase's temple and fires, but there is only a clicking sound. The chamber is empty. Salazar applauds Jack, and orders his men to interrogate Chase. He and Jack will go to a safe house to wait to see if Gael fulfills his promise.

8:59 P.M.  
In a van, Jack warns Chase to shut up. He then notices that his watch isn't working.

At CTU, Chloe comes up to notify Tony that the transponder on Jack's watch went dead. Tony is concerned that by the time the assault teams are in position, they will have no idea where he will be. 


	9. 9:00 PM 10:00 PM

9:00 P.M. - 10:00 P.M.

9:00 P.M.  
President Palmer explains to the press that he ended the debate because of a national security threat that is still shrouded in secrecy. He assures them that the American public is safe. As Palmer is exiting, a reporter asks if this was merely a ruse to draw attention away from Anne. Palmer tells him that new evidence will exonerate her.

9:02 P.M.  
At CTU, Tony and his team try to reestablish signal with Jack's transponder. They are unsure whether Jack's cover was blown. Tony assigns Kim to a task, but when she asks for a major detail he says that he just told her. He did not. Kim decides not to argue the point and gets to work.

9:04 P.M.  
Salazar's caravan of trucks stops at an abandoned farmhouse in Mexico. Realizing that they have not been followed, Salazar realizes that Chase must have come on his own in order to save Jack. Now he will die for his efforts. Gael calls, and requests to speak to Jack. Gael tells Jack he is going to break Singer out of containment and release the virus. Without revealing anything to the Salazars, Jack pleads with Gael not to do it. Gael tells Jack that the Salazars have threatened to kill his wife. Jack hangs up and tries to keep the phone but Salazar takes it back. He gets a call from Max, who expresses his disappointment with their performance. Max instructs Salazar to meet him at a location in fifteen minutes. Noticing that Jack is still suffering withdrawal, Salazar hands him some pills to take the edge off the sickness. Jack goes to the restroom in the back of the house.

9:07 P.M.  
Claudia puts her brother to sleep in the farmhouse. As she is walking out of the room, Jack grabs her and confesses his mission. Claudia doesn't trust him, but he promises to save her and her family if she helps him. Jack needs her to find a cell phone and to keep Chase alive. She agrees, and Jack kisses her. "If you're lying to me again, I'll kill you myself," Claudia says.

9:10 P.M.  
Salazar henchman Eduardo beats up Chase in order to find out more information about his being there. Chase does not answer. Outside, Jack hears Chase's cries of agony. Salazar asks Jack if he feels any sympathy for his former partner. Jack says that he has a $15 million payday coming. He pities Chase for still believing the lie that what he is doing has purpose.

9:11 P.M.  
Claudia comes in to see Hector and she kisses him. Unbeknownst to him, she grabs his cell phone. Hector pulls away and goes outside to his brother. Claudia follows and is about to give Jack the cell phone but Hector stops her. He tells her that he left his phone inside. Claudia goes back to "retrieve" it. Salazar, Hector and Jack load into the truck to meet Max.

-Commercial Break-

9:17 P.M.  
Kim asks Chloe if she's heard from Chase and she makes suggestions on other alternatives to reach him. Chloe already did those options and brushes off Kim's concern. Kim asks Tony for the format code because he forgot to give it to her. He tells her the old code, and then realizes his mistake. Kim types the code in for Adam to gain access to files. There could have been a disaster by not having those codes.

9:18 P.M.  
Wayne gives Palmer the news that CTU lost track of Jack. They are interrupted by a call informing them that Ted Packard's attorney has arrived. Wayne says that he will take care of it.

9:19 P.M.  
Gael enters Health Services and speaks to Dr. Duncan. He tells her that he is here to speak with Kyle Singer. Duncan allows him access.

9:20 P.M.  
Tony realizes that Gael has not returned from his smoke. But before he can investigate Chloe shows Tony the map where Jack was last spotted. They figure he can not be more than thirty miles from that spot. Chappelle warns Tony that he and Gael will take the fall for everything that happened if the mission doesn't go according to plan. Tony notes that if Jack doesn't have backup, then the Salazars will retain control of the virus.

9:22 P.M.  
The Salazar truck pulls up to the designated meeting spot where a tent has been pitched in the woods. Max comes out and greets Hector, who introduces Salazar and Jack. Max is shocked at the sight of Jack and orders his men to kill him. Hector defends Jack. Another person emerges from the tent. Jack is shocked - it's Nina Myers. She seconds the order to kill him. Jack says that he quit CTU, but Nina doesn't believe him. Hector throws his body across Jack. Salazar does likewise. Max and Nina realize they can't kill Jack just yet. Hector tells Max and Nina that Gael is very close to releasing the virus. He gets Gael on the line, who is already at Health Services and confirms that he is within minutes of releasing Kyle. Max and Nina agree to give the Salazars more time.

-Commercial Break-

9:30 P.M.  
Ted Packard's attorney complains to Wayne about his indefinite detention. Wayne explains the virus threat, and that he had a duty to report Ted's accusations as soon as he heard them. The attorney believes that he was protecting the interests of his client. Wayne informs him that doesn't matter now, as Ted Packard was assassinated an hour ago for his involvement. The man is horrified. Wayne presses the attorney for any information about the terrorists Ted was involved with, but the man insists that all he was paid to do was to handle Ted's exchanges with the campaigns. Wayne warns the attorney of the repercussions for hiding evidence from the President. The attorney understands and asks to be released. Wayne says that they will be formally pressing charges within the hour.

9:32 P.M.  
Gael stands in deep contemplation in front of the dying Kyle's room. Sighing, he looks at the gun attached to his belt. But, with resolve coming over him, he walks away. He passes by a confused Dr. Duncan on his way out. He explains to her that a situation has come up at CTU.

9:34 P.M.  
Kim comes to Michelle to let her know about the mistakes Tony's been making. Michelle writes it off to stress and his impaired health. Kim thinks that Michelle needs to tell Chappelle.

9:36 P.M.  
Claudia enters the shack where Chase is being tortured. She orders Eduardo off to fix Hector's truck. Claudia tells Chase about Jack's mission and his promise to save her family. Chase asks her to help him, but she cannot because there are too many men around. She vows to figure out a way to save him.

9:37 P.M.  
Hector and Salazar wait for Gael's call. Salazar senses that there is more between Jack and Nina besides their working at CTU. Jack admits that Nina killed his wife, but he assures Salazar that it won't be a problem. Gael calls and proudly tells Hector that he is longer going to let him control his actions. Hector and Salazar look at each other in fear; the virus hasn't been released.

-Commercial Break-

9:43 P.M.  
Claudia tells her younger brother Sergio to prepare to leave. When he asks about Hector, Claudia dismisses him. She explains her escape plan to her father, but he says that none of these men can be trusted. Claudia grabs a knife from the kitchen.

9:44 P.M.  
Michelle asks Tony about the mistakes that he has made today, saying that it is not his fault given his condition. Tony is furious at her suspicion. Still harboring her doubts, Michelle goes to Chappelle to let him know that she doesn't think Tony is up to the tasks of the day. His mistakes have been significant.

9:46 P.M.  
Gael calls CTU and informs Tony what he has been doing for the last forty-five minutes. He admits that the real reason he was working for the Salazars was to protect his wife, who they had threatened. Gael promises that he won't comply anymore and asks Tony to send a team to his house to look after her.

9:47 P.M.  
Wayne urgently enters Palmer's office. The FBI investigators at Ted Packard's office have finished their first sweep. Financial records on a flash drive Ted had with him show that his travel expenses were paid by Alan Milliken, one of Palmer's major campaign contributors from Los Angeles. Palmer can't believe it, but orders Milliken to be arrested immediately.

9:48 P.M.  
Chappelle questions Tony about his competence. Michelle admits to her husband that she went to their boss because Kim voiced some concern. Tony calmly says he is fit for duty. Chappelle tests Tony about what was on the monitor when he entered the room. Tony remembers everything exactly right. Yet Chappelle mentions the other mistakes he has made. Michelle lists what Kim had told her, and Tony offers a valid excuse for each slipup. Michelle confirms each of his excuses. Chappelle apologizes and sends Tony back to work.

-Commercial Break-

9:55 P.M.  
Max and Nina approach the Salazars and Jack and tell them that their time is up. Jack covers for them and tells Max that Gael has run into some problems but that the virus outbreak should begin in a few minutes. Max doesn't believe Jack and grabs Hector's cell phone. He calls Gael and pretends to be an underling for the Salazars. He asks how long it will be until the virus is released. Gael proudly says that he is no longer working for the Salazars. Max thanks Gael and hangs up. Max and Nina pull their guns and start firing. Mandy, Palmer's attacker from three years ago, and others enter and fire on them. Jack wounds Max in the shoulder. Jack gives the signal and the three run out of the tent and get into their van. They speed away.

9:58 P.M.  
The van speeds down the dirt road. Not far behind them is Max's. Nina leans out a side window and fires an AK-47 at the van. Jack returns the fire with a pistol. He then uses that pistol to take out the front tires. It only takes two shots. The ailing van takes a turn and Jack takes out the back tires. Max's transport has been disabled - for now. But they know that Max will find and kill them. Jack tells the Salazars they need to hurry. "The man has more lives than a cat," Salazar says of Jack's fate. 


	10. 10:00 PM 11:00 PM

10:00 P.M. - 11:00 P.M.

10:00 P.M.  
Eduardo continues to torture Chase for information, but Chase does not give in.

10:01 P.M.  
Gael, who has since arrived at CTU, gets a call from Hector and they set up a trace. Hector begs Gael to release Kyle Singer and the virus from Health Services. Gael angrily refuses and sardonically advises Hector to send one of his "twerps" to release Kyle. An enraged Hector puts Jack on the line, and Jack provides Gael with the location of the Las Nieves ranch. He wants satellite photos of the landscape in order to predict the whereabouts of Max's troops. Jack explains that Max, the provider of the virus, is working with Nina and the two are not happy with the fact that the Salazars failed to release the virus. He is going to attack them. Hector says that they have Chase in custody, but they want to know if he brought backup with him. Gael lies about knowing this, and suggests that they keep him alive to be safe. The phone is tracked, and Tony orders CTU commandos to the position.

10:05 P.M.  
Tony gives Kim the news that both Jack and Chase are alive. He doesn't reveal that Nina is there too.

10:06 P.M.  
Jack and the Salazars return to the farmhouse. Hector is alarmed when Sergio says that his sister wants to take them away.

10:07 P.M.  
Jack slips into the house and asks Claudia about Chase. He instructs her to save Chase, who will help her escape. Hector comes in and confronts Claudia about what Sergio said. Claudia covers by saying that she was only trying to scare Sergio because he was misbehaving. Hector buys this. Jack overhears the whole conversation. So does Sergio.

10:09 P.M.  
Tony briefs Chappelle on the new discoveries. Although Nina had been exiled to North Africa, she somehow fled. Tony thinks that Jack will try to get her to help him retrieve the virus.

10:10 P.M.  
Michelle apologizes to Tony for not trusting his judgment. He knows she had a duty to report his mistakes, but accuses her of merely trying to establish her toughness.

10:11 P.M.  
Chloe gets an urgent phone call from someone named Sarah who needs to meet with her immediately. Chloe agrees.

10:12 P.M.  
Hector tries to get Chase to say whether he came down to Mexico by himself. When Chase does not answer, Hector fires a bullet into Chase's left hand. Chase collapses from the pain.

-Commercial Break-

10:17 P.M.  
Palmer is informed by Wayne that Alan Milliken has been arrested and is being transported to District. The President still can't believe that one of his strongest supporters would turn against him. Wayne learns that even though Milliken tested clean, his wife was found infected with the virus, confirming Ted Packard's warning. Palmer demands to speak with Milliken himself once he arrives.

10:19 P.M.  
Chloe walks outside to the front of CTU to meet with Sarah, a teenager with a baby in her car. Although she is angry at Sarah for putting her in this desperate position, Chloe takes the baby into the office.

10:20 P.M.  
Gael calls Jack and uploads the satellite photos of the area. Jack asks Salazar if they are ready to defend themselves. Salazar is saying that they are nowhere near a proper defense when three helicopters appear on the horizon. The choppers open fire on the ranch.

10:21 P.M.  
Claudia checks in on her little brother, Sergio. Shots of Max's army are heard in the distance. Frightened, she takes Sergio out of bed and runs out of the house. She hides her little brother in the bed of the pickup and tells her father that they are leaving. Claudia then runs toward where Chase is held captive. In the confusion surrounding Max's attack, she gets in without the notice of Eduardo. She hands Chase her kitchen knife and throws gasoline onto Eduardo. Using his good hand, Chase stabs the man. Claudia grabs Eduardo's cell phone and gun. Chase takes a metal poker and sticks it into the fire. He presses the hot poker to his hand to cauterize the bullet wound. Chase passes out. Claudia drags Chase toward the pickup. Hector spots Claudia trying to escape with Chase. But before he can react, the choppers aim their missiles at the ranch and fire. In a huge fireball, the Las Nieves ranch is blown away. Claudia and Chase climb into the truck bed. Max's henchmen approach the truck. Chase shoots them as the truck peels out. Hector comes running and fires at them. He can not follow because the advancing army blocks his path. As they speed to safety, Chase realizes that Claudia has been fatally shot in the head. Meanwhile, the chopper containing Max and Nina lands and they get out. Max orders Nina and the others to follow the Salazars into the woods.

-Commercial Break-

10:31 P.M.  
President Palmer is brought to a room where Alan Milliken is being held. Palmer angrily informs Milliken that it's over and that the only way to avoid the death penalty is to start talking. Accepting the offer, Milliken explains that he was paid a substantial sum to help plan and execute a biological attack on the country and to personally infect President Palmer. He wanted revenge for an affair his wife had been having with Wayne when he worked for Milliken. So he infected her and intended to have her approach the President just after the debate and just as she became contagious. But she became suspicious and refused to go. He had to lock her up to prevent her from alerting the authorities. He's been scrambling all day to find another way to lure Palmer into his trap and appease his employers. Palmer demands to know who these employers are. Peter Kingsley, Milliken answers, explaining that he was recruited by Kingsley and the oil consortium he represented. Since Kingsley's death, he's been dealing with a man named Max during the implementation of their backup plan. Palmer is dumbstruck, believing that they had taken down all the oil companies involved with Kingsley. Milliken berates Palmer for underestimating the ability of these people to cover their tracks. Palmer takes out his phone to alert CTU.

10:34 P.M.  
Jack and Salazar run frantically through the woods. Hector catches up to them. Suddenly, armed men appear in their path. The three turn around and see Max, Nina and several others surrounding them. Hector takes out his gun, fires, and misses. Max callously shoots Hector dead. Max's men capture Jack and Salazar.

-Commercial Break-

10:40 P.M.  
Chappelle finds that Chloe is hiding a baby underneath her desk. She says it is hers, and Chappelle orders her to get rid of it. Chloe tells him that her babysitter left her in the lurch.

10:41 P.M.  
Max and his henchmen pull up to an old, abandoned church. Max and Nina lead the captive Salazar and Jack into the church. Mandy informs Max that Alan Milliken has been arrested and expresses her concern. But Max assures her that Milliken knows nothing of this part of the operation. Milliken failed to infect Palmer and they need to move on. Max takes Salazar into another room, leaving Nina to question Jack. Jack pleads with Nina to release him, saying he will join Max's organization in exchange for $15 million. Nina tells Jack to ask Max but that he'll probably refuse. She coldly admits that Max is the reason she had to kill Teri. Jack spits in Nina's face. Nina smashes Jack with her briefcase, knocking him out.

-Commercial Break-

10:51 P.M.  
Chase calls Tony from where his truck broke down. He informs Tony that Jack and the Salazars were attacked by three armed helicopters a half hour ago. Chase wants the chopper picking him up to know that he is bringing two other people as well as the body of Hector's girlfriend.

10:53 P.M.  
Jack offers Nina $20 million if she and Max let Salazar keep the virus. Nina still believes that Jack is working for CTU. He says that he gave up his life to bring down Salazar and returned home to nothing. Jack claims that Kim never forgave him for her mother's death, and he wants the money to give her back some semblance of a life. After he broke Salazar from prison, he is unable to return home. He only wants to disappear with the money. Nina's guard encourages her to kill Jack, and Nina raises her gun to Jack's forehead. She turns around and shoots the guard instead. "What are you up to, Jack?" she questions.

10:56 P.M.  
A grief-stricken Wayne enters Palmer's office. The President tells Wayne that Milliken told him about the affair. Wayne apologizes profusely, sickened that his mistake nearly killed his brother. Palmer assures him that it was Milliken's decision to commit treason and that he shouldn't blame himself. Tony calls to report that they found no evidence of a link between Peter Kingsley and Max, or a deeper insight into the terrorists' organization and plan. All the people connected with Kingsley and the oil companies are dead or have disappeared. Tony apologizes and hangs up. "Then our best hope is to talk to our only link to Kingsley," Palmer says. He calls his ex-wife Sherry and tells the federal prisoner that he is sending Wayne to ask her about Peter Kingsley.

10:59 P.M.  
Nina confirms that Jack did break Salazar out of prison. She asks if he is willing to forgive her for killing Teri. Jack says that if he had wanted revenge, she would already be dead. Nina kneels down and places her hands on Jack's thighs. "Convince me," she says, leaning in. Jack kisses her. 


	11. 11:00 PM 12:00 AM

11:00 P.M. - 12:00 A.M.

11:00 P.M.  
Adam finds Max's location from Salazar's cell phone. There may be bodies and vehicles nearby, but it cannot be identified from the satellite.

11:01 P.M.  
The Delta chopper lands in the Mexican field to pick up Chase, as well as Claudia's father and brother. They quickly take off before Max's henchmen spot them.

11:04 P.M.  
Wayne calls Tony on his way to a federal prison and tells him he is going to question Sherry. With Roger Stanton dead, she is the only available person to have dealt with Peter Kingsley and the oil consortium apparently behind the virus threat. Tony says that this is their working theory now too, substantiated by the appearance of Nina Myers with Max. She was, after all, involved in their attempted attack three years ago. Wayne is still upset that Nina escaped from North Africa. Tony expresses his frustration as well and excuses himself to get back to work.

11:06 P.M.  
Tony briefs his team on Max. Jack must confirm that he has the virus before CTU can intercept. Adam pulls up a photo of Nina, and Kim is shocked to learn that Nina is involved. Tony ushers Kim out of the room to explain. "She killed my mother," Kim cries. "My father couldn't even pretend to work with her."

11:07 P.M.  
Nina continues to kiss the handcuffed Jack. But she pulls away because she can feel him lying. She knows he still despises her and is working with CTU. Suddenly, Jack head butts Nina and she falls back. Jack crashes into the wall to smash the wooden chair he's been chained to. He grabs a remnant of the chair and holds it to Nina's neck. Jack explains that he is a fugitive and that he needs this $15 million. Max and several guards run in and find Jack holding Nina hostage. There is a standoff. Jack says that he wants to join Max's group and is willing to do anything to become a member. Max asks whether Jack is willing to have a deadly virus unleashed upon his own countrymen. Jack nods his head. "I'm not a patriot anymore," he says bluntly. Max smiles and informs his men that Jack is now one of them. Nina is upset.

11:13 P.M.  
Max re-enters Salazar's holding room and tortures him mercilessly.

-Commercial Break-

11:17 P.M.  
Wayne enters Sherry's cell. She is angry with Palmer for not keeping her out of prison. She tells Wayne that she will only talk if Palmer gives her a full presidential pardon. Wayne calls Palmer and informs him of Sherry's demands.

11:20 P.M.  
As Jack tells Max he doesn't know where the virus is, Mandy comes into the building. Max asks Mandy what his search of the area around the ranch yielded. She says that they found a truck with a dead woman in the bed, whom they identified as Hector's girlfriend. Jack can barely hide the flicker of pain on his face.

11:22 P.M.  
Wayne tells Palmer he does not want to grant Sherry a pardon. Palmer orders Wayne to put his ex-wife on the phone. Palmer explains the virus threat to Sherry and Kingsley's alleged connection to it. She promises to help if she is released from prison immediately. Palmer thinks for a moment and then agrees to her inserting herself in the situation.

11:24 P.M.  
Chase gets his hand bandaged at the portable command post. Claudia's father explains to Sergio that his sister died to keep them safe. Captain Reiss of the Delta team tells Chase that CTU wants to pull back his surveillance team now that there are armed choppers in the area. Chase wants to personally track Max even though CTU is ordering his evacuation because his partner's life is at stake.

11:25 P.M.  
Adam picks up vehicle movement on the ground in Mexico. Chappelle doesn't want the Delta team to move in until they have a visual of the virus.

Max exits Salazar's holding room, frustrated. He orders Jack to break Salazar. He will prove his loyalty by doing so. Jack enters the room and stabs Salazar in the arm.

-Commercial Break-

11:30 P.M.  
Wayne re-enters Sherry's cell and hands her Palmer's pardon. She is free to go. Wayne leads Sherry out of the prison and into his car. Sherry senses Wayne's unease. Wayne tells Sherry that he doesn't agree with his brother's decision.

11:33 P.M.  
Kim tells Tony that it is hard to put her feelings aside about Nina, the woman who killed her mother. Kim feels that Nina is violating the terms of her Presidential pardon by working with Max and the terrorists. She begs Tony to make Nina pay for what she has done.

11:34 P.M.  
Chloe asks Kim to watch her baby while she runs downstairs for a briefing. Kim is flustered, but is left with no choice.

11:35 P.M.  
As Jack tortures Salazar, Nina says to Max that Jack is working with CTU in order to set him up. Max says that he already checked Jack out, and he threatens Nina not to undermine the situation. Jack asks Salazar to give him the location of the virus. Both of their lives depend on it. Jack promises to keep the virus away from Max and to protect Salazar's life. Salazar gives in and he reveals the location to Max, Jack and Nina. Max is pleased, and orders his troops to that location.

11:38 P.M.  
Adam tracks Max's location. Gael suggests that they swoop in now to grab Max and the virus. Tony wants to wait for Jack to send them a signal of confirmation. However, they don't know how Jack will get word to them.

-Commercial Break-

11:43 P.M.  
Wayne questions whether the White House should inform the Mexican government about the troops on Mexico's soil, but Palmer doesn't want to jeopardize the operation. Wayne and Sherry arrive and the President awkwardly shakes his hands with his ex-wife. Palmer takes his brother's advice and agrees to place a call to the President of Mexico.

11:45 P.M.  
Palmer asks Sherry how much she knows about the extent of Kingsley's criminal activity. Sherry admits she knows very little about his terrorist connections and this contingency plan but assures Palmer she knows where to look.

11:46 P.M.  
Mandy informs Max that their forces are setting up a perimeter around the virus's location. Seeing Salazar tied up, Mandy pulls Max aside. She warns him that they should abort their mission to retrieve the virus because something is not right. Max says that they don't have a choice because Salazar has the only stockpile. Jack secretly dials Michelle on the cell so that she can listen in. He says out loud that they are picking the virus up at the location. Mandy still expresses her reluctance, but Max orders her to follow his command. Max asks for the cell phone, and Jack is forced to hang up on Michelle. Yet Tony has heard enough information to send the Delta teams into position.

11:48 P.M.  
Captain Reiss gets the coordinates for the virus pickup and mobilizes his men. Chase questions why they are staying so far from the location. Reiss explains that they will send one observer to confirm the virus, but will hold the combat troops back. Chase volunteers himself to be the observer.

11:49 P.M.  
Mandy continues to question Max about the security of picking up the virus. Max reminds Mandy that it was Jack who broke Salazar out of prison. He wants Mandy to follow his orders, like she has always done. Nina loads Jack into the car. "You can't control this, Jack," she says to him.

-Commercial Break-

11:54 P.M.  
As Kim tries to console the crying baby, Chloe comes back to her desk. She accuses Kim of doing something to make the baby cry.

11:55 P.M.  
Michelle and Tony brief Chappelle on what they learned from Jack's call. They hear a baby cry, and Chappelle goes upstairs to the Field Ops office to reprimand Chloe. He tells her that she is suspended, but Michelle reminds him that they need Chloe to take care of the digitally enhanced audio surveillance in Mexico. Michelle suggests that they deal with Chloe's child care problems some other time. Chappelle tells Chloe to have Kim watch the baby.

11:56 P.M.  
Suited up in camouflage gear, Chase maps his and the commando teams' positions with Reiss.

11:57 P.M.  
Jack and Max's caravan pull up to the warehouse where some of their sentries are waiting. Mandy is alarmed because there are not enough men. Max accuses the woman of losing her nerve, and the two argue. Jack says that they have to retrieve the virus very soon. Mandy yells that the pickup is off. Max explains to Mandy that they need to follow through because the virus is crucial to their plan. Mandy disobeys her boss and orders the guards to leave. Max shoots Mandy in the back. Jack and Nina are stunned. 


	12. 12:00 AM 1:00 AM

12:00 A.M. - 1:00 A.M.

12:00 A.M.  
As they walk toward the briefing room, Tony is curt with Michelle about not making any mistakes while they prepare to help Jack.

12:02 A.M.  
Mandy, still alive, lies in a pool of her own blood. Max chides her for not listening. It is too risky to take her to a hospital. To end her suffering, Max shoots Mandy again to kill her. Nina says that Mandy was right - Jack is still working for CTU. Max warns her never to mention Mandy's name again. He and Jack lead the team to the cars to retrieve the virus.

12:04 A.M.  
Sherry lets Palmer know that she's leaving the office to meet someone who has information on Kingsley. "I still believe in your presidency," she says, vowing to find out as much as she can.

12:06 A.M.  
Tony briefs his staff about the Posta Mita location where the virus is located. Chase will provide visual confirmation because Jack can not transmit the information. Chloe is in charge of communicating with Chase.

12:07 A.M.  
In the woods at Posta Mita, Chase sets up a parabolic dish to pick up the sound. He sees Jack and Max pull up. Max orders his men to set up a perimeter. Nina tells Max that she can prove Jack is setting him up. Based on her CTU experience, she is sure that there will be a reconnaissance man watching them from the hills. Max sends two guards to check it out. Chase sees the men coming towards him.

12:08 A.M.  
Adam goes to Kim's desk and notices the baby. She tells him it is Chloe's child, but Adam knows that Chloe never had a baby because he did Chloe's background check.

12:09 A.M.  
Max enters the mine house and asks the captive Salazar where the virus is located. Salazar is silent. Max tasks Jack with getting the information out of Salazar. Max then radios his two men in the field looking for the sentries that Nina described. One of the men, Holt, does not immediately respond. Nina comments that the man must already be dead because CTU has gotten to him. But Holt responds, telling Max that no one is there. Max orders him to hold his position. Max doesn't see that Chase has Holt at knifepoint. Chase knocks Holt out. Jack threatens to kill Salazar if he doesn't tell Max the virus's location. Salazar tells Max and Jack that the virus is located in a heavily protected safe in the basement. Only he knows the codes to get in.

-Commercial Break-

12:16 A.M.  
Chloe comes to Kim's desk to check on the baby. Kim asks who the child belongs to because Adam says it isn't hers. Chloe admits that her boyfriend, Eric, is the father. He is trying to hide the baby from his ex-wife because her new boyfriend has been abusing the child. Chloe claims that Eric has contacted a social worker. Knowing this is kidnapping, Kim suggests she report it. Chloe accuses Kim of being at fault if something bad happens when the baby is returned to her mother. Michelle interrupts them to get Chloe back to work.

12:18 A.M.  
Sherry meets with a man named Kevin Kelly in his run-down mobile home. She has proof that an account was set up in his name after his daughter was killed in a car accident. Kelly embarrassingly admits that he saw Kingsley driving the car, but was paid off to keep his mouth shut about that and financial deals he discovered between Kingsley and known terrorists. Kelly agrees to share the details of these exchanges in return for the President pardoning his son from prison. Kelly's son was convicted for murder.

12:21 A.M.  
Nina presses Jack about his working for CTU. He says that she doesn't know what she is talking about. Nina knows he will be killed once Max gets hold of the virus. Max comes in and tells Jack that Salazar is being resistant. Jack goes down to the basement and trains his gun on Salazar's head. Max orders a few guards in from the outside to assist Jack.

12:22 A.M.  
Chase sees five guards enter the building. He radios back to CTU. Tony orders Michelle to send in the delta teams because the virus transfer is about to get underway.

-Commercial Break-

12:27 A.M.  
As Chloe continues monitoring Chase, Tony gets a call from Kim. She has something urgent to speak to him about Chloe.

12:28 A.M.  
Outside the trailer, Sherry calls Palmer and asks about pardoning Kelly's son. She explains that Kelly was paid not to pin his daughter's murder on Kingsley and to cover up Kingsley's deals with terrorists. Kelly will now admit what he knows in return for this pardon. Palmer needs time to think about this and hangs up. Wayne advises the President not to do what Sherry asks because she has her own agenda. Wayne would rather send Sherry back to prison. Palmer is unsure what they will do about the Kelly pardon.

12:30 A.M.  
Kim tells Tony that she thinks Chloe is delusional. Chloe lied about the baby and her boyfriend being the father. Kim looked into it, and found no abuse charges filed with Child Protective Services. She didn't confront Chloe because the woman is unstable. Tony, unfortunately, needs Chloe because she is the only one who can filter the audio streams from Chase. He doesn't want her distracted, and he asks Kim to watch the kid until the mission is over. Tony says they will deal with the baby once they have possession of the virus.

12:32 A.M.  
Sherry goes back to the trailer but finds that Kelly isn't there. The place has been ransacked. She exits the trailer warily and heads for her car. As she searches in her purse for the keys, another car approaches. Sherry panics, and several men shoot at her. She runs but they catch up and taser her.

12:33 A.M.  
With a gun trained to his head, Salazar opens the last of the locks. Inside the safe is a briefcase. He takes the briefcase out of the safe and shows it to Jack, Nina and Max. Salazar removes a canister from the case and hands the vial to Nina. She places the vial into a spectroscope to test the substance inside of it.

-Commercial Break-

12:40 A.M.  
Chloe complains because she doesn't have enough audio filters, and Adam tries to help her out. Wayne Palmer calls Tony to chew him out about the secret mission. The Pentagon is furious that they weren't involved. The President will be forced to hold Tony, Jack and Gael accountable. Wayne asks that Tony walk him through the plan.

12:42 A.M.  
Nina's spectroscope conveys that the virus is 100% verified. Max is pleased and aims his gun at Salazar. Jack pleads with Max to spare Salazar's life. They can force Salazar to hand over all his money. Max agrees and leads his group out of the mine house.

12:43 A.M.  
Chase reports to CTU that Max and his henchmen are leaving the mine house. He also sends the news that Nina is holding the vial of the virus, and Tony orders the delta teams to raid the site. While Chase is relaying more information, static fills the line and CTU can't hear him. Chloe explains that she changed satellites in the middle of the operation without telling anyone. Adam begins to worry. They get Chase back on the line, to everyone's relief.

12:44 A.M.  
Max and Nina get all their equipment in the trucks. She hands the vial over to Max, who in turn places it in the briefcase. Nina asks Max if he believes the operation was a success. He nods his head and Nina trains a gun on Jack, saying that he is no longer needed. Chase radios to CTU that Jack is in jeopardy. The delta teams won't make it there in time to save him.

12:45 A.M.  
Nina tells Jack that she has wanted to kill him for a long time. Before Nina can pull the trigger, Chase shoots her in the shoulder. The guards open fire and Nina runs off into the woods. Jack grabs one of the guard's weapons and begins taking out the men. In the confusion, Salazar breaks free from Max and they wrestle over control of the briefcase. The searchlights from the helicopters burn down on the hillside, and Chase lets Tony know that the delta team has arrived. He runs down to where Jack is. The chopper fires missiles to take out some of Max's men. Helicopters from Max's army arrive and fire on the American choppers. Jack sees Salazar rushing off with the briefcase, and he runs after him. Chase radios to CTU that Jack is pursuing Salazar and the virus.

-Commercial Break-

12:51 A.M.  
Sherry is dragged into a dank room by her kidnappers. There, a well-dressed man wakes her up with nitrate poppers. Sherry recognizes the man as Alexander Trepkos, respected oil businessman and defense contractor. She's surprised he would be involved in Kingsley's plot to detonate a nuclear bomb in Los Angeles. Trepkos admits that Kingsley was nothing more than the shield to mask his involvement, as well as that of his superior, Max. Trepkos tells Sherry that she will soon work for Max.

12:53 A.M.  
Chase and some members of the delta team catch up with Jack in the woods. Jack is relieved that Chase is all right. He directs the choppers to pursue Salazar.

12:54 A.M.  
Jack and Chase come upon Salazar, who is bleeding from a gunshot. Salazar holds the briefcase, but Jack refuses to let the agents open fire. He begs Salazar to hand over the virus. Salazar complies and throws the case on the ground. Desperate, he then takes out a gun and fires on the team. Jack and Chase kill Salazar. Jack opens the briefcase, but finds no vial.

12:56 A.M.  
Jack takes Chase's phone and calls CTU to tell Tony that he does not have the virus. The briefcase was empty, which means that Max has the vial. Tony lets him know that the delta teams have found Max. Jack says that Nina has also escaped. Chloe chimes in that the delta team has spotted Max two miles west of their location.

12:57 A.M.  
Captain Reiss and his soldiers stop Max's truck and hold him at gunpoint. Max turns his eyes to the trees nearby, and his men open fire on the delta team, swiftly taking them out. Max smashes Salazar's cell phone, and drives away with his bodyguard.

12:58 A.M.  
Adam loses Max's cell phone signal, and Michelle gets word that the delta team was ambushed. Tony gives Jack the news that Max escaped. He can not be tracked because there is no satellite coverage. Jack tells Chase that they need to find Nina.

12:59 A.M.  
As he safely drives away, Max pulls out a cylinder from his breast pocket which contains the deadly virus. 


	13. 1:00 AM 2:00 AM

1:00 A.M. - 2:00 A.M.

1:00 A.M.  
Jack and Chase roam the woods, searching for Nina. Chase radios Jack when he sees a light. He goes to check it out and finds a dead delta team member. Nina comes upon Chase and takes his weapon. She orders Chase to radio Jack a code six, and he obliges. Suddenly, Nina is cold cocked by Jack. He makes Chase go to the airfield so that he can "interrogate" her. Nina claims that she can help him find Max in Los Angeles.

1:05 A.M.  
Although Jack looks like he is about to kill Nina, he instead calls CTU to tell Tony that he has captured her alive. Jack thinks she must know something.

1:06 A.M.  
Tony tells Chloe that Chappelle wants to see her. He then phones Kim to let her know that her father and Chase are returning to Los Angeles with Nina.

1:07 A.M.  
Chloe comes into Chappelle's office, refusing to speak about the baby. He accuses her of violating agency rules, and he threatens to perform a blood test to find out who the baby really is. Chloe still won't reveal what is going on, so Chappelle places her under guard while they run tests on the child.

1:08 A.M.  
Wayne lets Palmer know that Max escaped in Mexico with the virus. It is unclear what his motivation is for bringing it back to Los Angeles.

1:09 A.M.  
Sherry refuses to work for Max. Trepkos offers her money but Sherry shakes her head. "Then I have no choice..." Trepkos says menacingly. He then has his men beat Sherry up.

1:10 A.M.  
Jack arrives at the Las Nieves airfield with Nina. Chase is a bit surprised to see Nina still alive. Jack knows that Max is already out of Mexico, so they board a Navy plane headed for Los Angeles.

1:11 A.M.  
Aboard his own private jet, Max phones a man named Marcus Alvers. He tells Alvers to be ready because he has the virus.

-Commercial Break-

1:16 A.M.  
One of Trepkos's men dabs a knife in acid and then stabs Sherry in the stomach. She screams out in pain. Trepkos calmly watches. The man repeatedly stabs Sherry in different parts of her stomach. He then goes for a gun, but Sherry hollers out that she is willing to listen to Trepkos's proposal.

1:19 A.M.  
Jack asks the restrained Nina what she knows. She says that Max always deals with a man named Alvers when it involves business on the west coast. However, she has no idea who he is or how Max contacts him. Jack asks Tony to run a check on the name.

1:20 A.M.  
Chase is cold towards Jack, and he accuses him of not trusting him with the secret mission. Jack explains that when he pulled the trigger on Chase, he was taking a chance that Salazar would not give him a loaded gun. Thankfully, that proved true. Those kinds of choices are always a factor in the field. Now they must keep their focus on stopping the virus. Chase backs down, and wonders whether Nina really does knows more. Jack wants to wait to see if Alvers is a real lead.

1:21 A.M.  
Gael finds a connection between Max and a man named Marcus Alvers. He was once suspected of manufacturing weapons-grade Anthrax but was not convicted. Alvers has also been seen with Max numerous times over the last few years. Tony assigns Michelle to hook Gael up with manpower from Division to trace Alvers.

1:22 A.M.  
Tony calls Jack with news on Alvers. Now they have to find him. Nina decides to admit to Jack that she knows more, and that she can help him find Alvers before he meets with Max. She wants Jack's word that he will help her case with the Department of Justice. He agrees. Nina gives up a Felco prefix number that, when dialed, gives an internet socket where Alvers can be reached. After Jack follows her direction, nothing happens. With a slight smile, Nina tells Jack to wait.

1:24 A.M.  
At CTU, everyone's system locks up. All the computers go down. Tony warns the group that there is a self-propagating code leaking into their database. Back on the plane, Nina informs Jack that his dialing actually triggered a worm that will bring down agency connectivity. "Until I say otherwise, your entire anti-terrorist computer network is jammed," Nina says calmly.

-Commercial Break-

1:29 A.M.  
Jack gives Tony the heads-up that Nina embedded a worm into CTU's system when she worked there. They don't know what Nina wants in return to stop it. Jack suggests they assign Chloe to the task of saving the network, but Tony explains that Chloe has been asked to step aside.

1:30 A.M.  
Nina tells Jack that she wants the plane to return to Mexico. Once it turns around, she'll slow down the spread of the worm. When she's safe in Mexico, she will give him the final kill code to end it. Jack knows that if the CTU computers go down, undercover agents around the world will be exposed. Nina warns him that they can't solve the worm internally.

1:31 A.M.  
Tony appeals to Chappelle for allowing Chloe to work on the worm. Chappelle begrudgingly agrees, and lets her go from custody. With Adam and Gael's help, Chloe gets to work on the system.

1:32 A.M.  
Trepkos explains to Sherry that the goal three years ago was not just to cause a war in the Middle East to quadruple their oil revenues in the Caspian Sea, but to destabilize the entire region as well as the world. Eventually, the United States and other countries would be on the brink of total collapse, and the oil companies and defense contractors run by Trepkos and the others in this cabal would step in and assume total control. But a major obstacle to their plan is President Palmer. He would never surrender the U.S. to them, and so they've been trying to kill him or remove him from office ever since he announced his campaign. Trepkos reminds Sherry that she sought to bring down her ex-husband's presidency three years ago. Sherry counters that she was instrumental to restoring Palmer back to power. But Trepkos knows that Sherry really only did that to save herself. And yet it didn't pay off. She was still branded a traitor and sentenced to life in prison. The only "mercy" Palmer showed was not executing her. Trepkos believes that Palmer selfishly only used her for his own ends and then threw her to the wolves. "What a great man," Trepkos scoffs. Sherry shifts uneasily.

-Commercial Break-

1:41 A.M.  
Chloe hurriedly leads the group in de-worming the system. She is upset, however, that Adam and Kim stabbed her in the back by going to their bosses. Chloe says she went out on a limb in order to protect her friend's baby. "What friend?" Adam asks. Before Chloe can answer, her monitor beeps, signaling that the worm is now speeding up. Chloe tries another tactic.

1:42 A.M.  
Trepkos offers Sherry millions of dollars if she decides to rejoin their efforts. Sherry says that she never supported the detonation of a nuclear bomb in Los Angeles. Trepkos apologizes for deceiving her, but calls Sherry a very smart woman and that she knows that the deaths of millions of Americans would deeply humiliate Palmer and destroy his presidency. She wanted this three years ago, and Trepkos suspects she still does, especially after Palmer betrayed her and sent her to prison. Sherry says nothing. Trepkos soothes that Sherry has always been single-minded in her approach, and what she needs to be focused on is taking down Palmer. "Nothing else," Trepkos says. But Sherry still balks at Trepkos's invitation.

1:44 A.M.  
With Jack out of earshot, Chase tells Nina that Jack will kill her if she tries to play him. Jack brings over a laptop and shows Nina that the worm is now spreading faster. It will bring down the whole CTU network in a few minutes. If she wants any leverage, she will have to stop it. Over Jack's phone, Nina gives Chloe instructions. This slows the worm down for another 20 minutes, but does not stop it completely. Nina warns Jack to turn the plane around or the worm will finish its task. Jack insists that they are going to land in Los Angeles and that she will help him find Max.

1:46 A.M.  
Trepkos explains to Sherry that he would never betray a longtime business partner as Palmer did to her, twice. He reminds Sherry that in one single stroke, Palmer flushed down decades of their enduring and loving relationship. And then, after Sherry single-handedly saved his presidency, Palmer threw her away once again, without a second thought. Palmer owes Sherry his life, and he treated her like an old pair of shoes. And just like three years ago, she now has a prime opportunity for revenge. "You single-handedly put David Palmer in the White House," Trepkos says. "You should be the one to remove him." Sherry thinks and then tells Trepkos that she will join him.

-Commercial Break-

1:52 A.M.  
Trepkos equips Sherry with a gun and explains that she will be going on a mission to ensure that she is loyal to Max. If she can fulfill the requirements of this mission, she will be ready to carry out a more important - and dangerous - assignment. Sherry bitterly tells Trepkos that ever since Palmer left her on the day of the California presidential primary and especially after he sent her to prison, she has wanted to get back at him. She assures Trepkos that she is loyal and will do whatever they ask.

1:54 A.M.  
Chloe works frantically to stop the worm, but it is unsuccessful. Tony calls Jack to tell him that they will need to go back to Mexico to get Nina's assistance in preventing this worm from bringing down the CTU system. Jack turns to Nina for more help, but she remains silent. Chase wonders if they should just give in to her demands. The plane begins to rise, and the pilot lets Jack know that he got orders from Tony to return to Mexico.

1:56 A.M.  
Jack points his gun at the pilot to make him land the plane in L.A. Tony sees the plane's descent and radios the cockpit. He tells Jack that he is ordering the plane to turn around so that they can get the kill code. As Tony and Jack argue, Chloe makes some headway into defeating the worm. She succeeds, and Tony lets Jack know that they are back to being fully functional.

1:57 A.M.  
Jack goes to Nina smiling. She doesn't believe him when he says that the CTU system is working. But as the plane lands, Nina sees from Jack's relieved expression that this is true.

1:58 A.M.  
Chappelle commends Chloe on her work. Yet he says that she is still going to be handed over to the police. Chloe is alarmed when she sees the baby being taken by Child Protective Services. She agrees to tell Chappelle who the father of the baby is.

1:59 A.M.  
Chappelle releases Chloe after he gets his information. Kim comes up to her and asks what happened. Chloe says that since she told Chappelle the truth, there won't be any charges pressed. Kim asks who the father is. Chloe answers that it is Chase. 


	14. 2:00 AM 3:00 AM

2:00 A.M. - 3:00 A.M.

2:00 A.M.  
Jack deplanes with Nina at Point Mugu Naval Air Station and is met by an agent from Division. Chase gets a call from Chloe, who says that everyone at CTU - including Kim - found out about his daughter.

2:02 A.M.  
Chappelle briefs a group of agents about Max and the man who Nina named as Alvers. No one has been able to access Interpol's reports because the European contact logs were not updated. Tony turns to Michelle, who was the ranking agent at the time he was in the hospital, and she explains that she didn't think Europe was a priority at the time. After the meeting breaks, Tony tries to speak to her but Michelle walks out angrily.

2:04 A.M.  
Wayne apprises the President that the virus may already be in Los Angeles. Palmer wants him to alert the appropriate people in the various agencies. Palmer is interrupted by a call from Sherry. She says that Kelly, the man willing to answer questions about Kingsley's connections with terrorists, has disappeared. She believes Kingsley's people got to him. Palmer wonders where Sherry has been for the past ninety minutes. Sherry says she was meeting with an LAPD friend. Palmer doesn't believe her. Sherry insists that she was. She says that she won't be back for an hour because she is off to visit a contact from Halliburton.

2:07 A.M.  
The vans arrive at CTU, and Nina is whisked to an interrogation room. Jack is concerned that the security won't be enough to hold her, but Chappelle makes Jack take a detour to the clinic. He wants him checked out because he knows that he has been taking heroin.

2:08 A.M.  
Adam informs Kim that her father has arrived at the office and that Chase is a few minutes behind. Kim sees Nina being ushered in. They hold a look. Jack hugs Kim, who is shaken to see Nina there.

-Commercial Break-

2:13 A.M.  
Kim asks her father why he didn't tell her about his drug problem. Jack didn't want her to worry, but he says that he will probably have to enter a rehab program.

2:14 A.M.  
Chase enters CTU, and he and Kim lock eyes. She walks away without acknowledging him.

2:15 A.M.  
Sherry loads an assault rifle into the back of her car. Trepkos gives Sherry the address of the person she is to kill. Sherry recognizes it as the address of Los Angeles Congressman Frederick Keyes.

2:16 A.M.  
Chase comes into the clinic to check on Jack and to let him know that Tony will interrogate Nina. Chase then admits to Jack that he has a daughter. Although Kim already knows, he hasn't had a chance to talk to her about it. Jack warns him to square this with Kim now.

2:18 A.M.  
Michelle and Gael prepare the interrogation monitors in the observation room. He wonders whether Michelle is bothered that Tony is the one doing the questioning because he used to date Nina. Tony comes in and asks them to focus the video on Nina's eyes. She is tired, so they may be able to pick something up by her eye movements. Tony turns to Michelle and asks if everything between them is fine. Although she says yes, she doesn't sound fine.

2:19 A.M.  
Tony questions Nina about Alvers. Nina tries to make Tony uneasy by referencing their past relationship. She sees his wedding ring and makes a comment about his wife. Michelle reacts slightly in the next room. Nina says she doesn't know Alvers personally. Tony mentions that the few medical records that they have on Alvers show that he was treated for HIV. Nina doesn't flinch, but Gael sees on his monitor that her pulse has spiked. Michelle whispers into Tony's earpiece that Nina probably had sex with Alvers. Tony lets Nina know that he's on to her.

2:21 A.M.  
Max enters a seedy bar. He is carrying the briefcase. Max meets up with Alvers, who asks about Nina. Max says that she is probably dead. Alvers is relieved because Nina can lead the government to both of them. Max carefully hands Alvers the canister containing the virus.

-Commercial Break-

2:27 A.M.  
Chase approaches Kim, who is upset that she didn't know about his daughter. He explains that he only recently found out he was a father from an ex-girlfriend who wanted nothing to do with the child. Chloe has been helping him take care of it. Chase doesn't know how this will affect his work and his relationship with Kim.

2:29 A.M.  
Chappelle lets Jack know that Tony may be getting somewhere with Nina about Alvers, but Jack is hesitant to jump to conclusions because he knows that Nina is adept at manipulating the system. Before Jack can return to work, Chappelle makes him speak to an investigator from the Inspector General's office. Jack is lead into a conference room where the investigator named Plachecki grills him on how his addiction to heroin came about on the Salazar case.

2:31 A.M.  
Tony continues to interrogate Nina about Max. He reminds her that she not only betrayed CTU, but also killed Jack's wife, helped bring a nuclear bomb into the country and now is ready to unleash a virus on the population. What does she want now? Nina can only say that Tony's neck wound is bleeding.

2:32 A.M.  
Tony goes back into the observation room. Gael is only getting subliminal reactions from Nina. They would need to take her to another room to be able to better plug into her vital statistics, but that room is not as secure. Instead, Tony sends for the torture specialist to work on Nina.

-Commercial Break-

2:38 A.M.  
Plachecki questions Jack over his six weeks of heroin use before he got into the Salazar gang. Jack explains that he had to credibly pass as a junkie and only wanted to be prepared. Plachecki thinks it will be hard to sell this story because Jack didn't tell anyone what he was doing - not even his partner. Jack says, because of his wife's death, his motives would have been misconstrued had he made it known what he was doing. Chappelle suggests that Plachecki put in the records that Jack did not start using drugs until the first meeting with Salazar was established. Jack refuses to lie because he merely did his job and has nothing to hide.

2:40 A.M.  
Alvers tells someone over the phone that he has the virus. Max notes that they will need time to leave the country before they let the virus out.

2:41 A.M.  
The President meets with his aides and Cabinet members. Since Max is in Los Angeles with the virus, Palmer asks the team to come up with two types of containment strategies, both covert and open to the public. He gives them thirty minutes to report back to him.

2:42 A.M.  
Sherry arrives at the apartment of Representative Frederick Keyes. She takes out the assault rifle and walks over to Keyes's bedroom window. As she aims her gun, she looks in the window. Sleeping next to Keyes is his wife. Sherry begins to question what she is doing.

2:46 A.M.  
Kim watches the feed from the interrogation room on her monitor. She sees Nina being tortured. Adam gives Kim a list of cities where Alvers has been in the last three years to cross check against CTU's database.

2:47 A.M.  
Chase comes into the conference room to let Jack and Chappelle know that Nina is being tortured. Jack voices his opinion that this is a mistake. No one should be in there who isn't familiar with what Nina is capable of.

2:48 A.M.  
The torture specialist applies a needle to the back of Nina's neck. She jerks her head backward, and the motion causes the needle to plunge further into her neck. It hits an artery, and blood spits out everywhere. Tony applies pressure to Nina's neck while Michelle calls for medical assistance.

-Commercial Break-

2:52 A.M.  
Wayne tells Palmer that he is worried about Sherry. She abruptly vanishes for an hour and a half despite pushing hard for the Kelly pardon. He advises Palmer to reel her in immediately. Palmer admits that he doesn't believe her story, but any information Sherry can acquire about these terrorists would be valuable. She'll be fine.

2:53 A.M.  
Sherry continues to aim her gun at Keyes's bedroom. She is afraid to pull the trigger. A car passes by without noticing Sherry. She takes the gun away from the window and begins to move away. But then she changes her mind and again aims the gun at Keyes. "This is for betraying me, David," she says before shooting Keyes dead.

2:55 A.M.  
Nina is rushed to the clinic of CTU on a gurney. Her handcuffs have been removed. As the doctors work, Nina squeezes shut the drip tube that is delivering anesthesia to her arm. She shuts her eyes and pretends to pass out. Seeing that she is under sedation, Tony leaves the medic area.

2:56 A.M.  
Tony comes to tell Jack and Chappelle that Nina tried to commit suicide. Despite Tony's explanation that Nina is sedated, Jack is worried that Nina is in the clinic without security. Suddenly, an alarm blares throughout CTU. They run to the clinic, and find all of the doctors and medics dead. Nina is gone. Chappelle locks down the building.

2:57 A.M.  
Kim panics, and runs into a stairwell. She sees one of the CTU guards dead. She grabs the guard's gun for security. Kim then finds Nina in the control room of CTU, ripping out wires from a keypad. She orders Nina to drop her gun. Nina warns Kim to walk away because she's not a part of this, but Kim refuses to back down. Nina begins to slowly rise her gun hand, and Kim threatens to shoot her. Suddenly, Nina is shot in the shoulder by Jack, who has come up behind Kim. Nina drops to the ground. Jack orders Kim to go back into the building and tell everyone that he has Nina. Nina moves her hand closer to the gun on the ground. "You don't have any more useful information, do you Nina?" Jack asks rhetorically. Although Nina tries to plead, Jack says "No, you don't." He fires three shots into her. 


	15. 3:00 AM 4:00 AM

3:00 A.M. - 4:00 A.M.

3:00 A.M.  
Tony and Michelle wonder whether Jack shot Nina only out of vengeance. Tony doesn't think Jack would have risked the mission.

3:01 A.M.  
Chappelle enters the transformer room where Nina's body lies dead on the ground. He angrily questions Jack about what happened. Chappelle takes Jack to review the video surveillance that would confirm he was only defending himself. Chase comes in to comfort Kim. Kim didn't witness her father in self-defense against Nina because he made her leave the room.

3:04 A.M.  
In the seedy night club, Max lets a man named Saunders come into the back room. As Saunders takes the vials filled with the virus, Max questions why he chose a limited target and not a large one that could inflict the most casualties. Saunders explains that this was not his objective. He only wants to send a message.

3:05 A.M.  
Tony lets the rest of the CTU staff know that Jack killed Nina when she tried to escape. He instructs them to widen their search for Max now that there is new information about detonating devices stolen from Russia. Tony believes that Max and Alvers will use these devices to disseminate the virus.

3:06 A.M.  
Saunders shows Max and Alvers how to work the detonating device. Saunders belittles how Max could trust that Jack Bauer would turn against CTU. He accuses Max of being stupid and almost ruining the mission. Saunders only gives Max and Alvers half of the $200 million they were to be paid because of the screw up in Mexico. They will receive the balance after they hit the hotel with the virus.

3:08 A.M.  
Chloe finds that one of Max's bank accounts had been activated from a local server only a few minutes ago. Kim and Adam work on tagging the location.

3:09 A.M.  
Chappelle reviews the security footage, and Jack insists that he shot Nina because she was reaching for her gun. Chappelle accuses Jack of standing in front of the camera to obscure any visual record of what really happened. Although Jack is angry that Nina was released after killing his wife, he only tried to prevent her from shooting at Kim. Chase interrupts their argument to inform them that they have a live lead on Max and the virus. Jack prepares to go out into the field, but Chappelle stops him because Jack is the subject of an internal investigation. Both Jack and Chase convince Chappelle that Jack is needed on the case. Chappelle reluctantly lets him leave.

-Commercial Break-

3:15 A.M.  
Trepkos watches the news report of Congressman Keyes's assassination. Sherry arrives and Trepkos congratulates her on a job well done. Sherry asks Trepkos what the "more important" mission is. She is interrupted when Trepkos gets a phone call. It is Saunders. He asks how Sherry is faring with her murder of Keyes. Trepkos tells Saunders that she is doing well. Sherry asks whom Trepkos was talking to. Trepkos ignores her.

3:18 A.M.  
As Jack loads the truck with Chase, Kim approaches him. She gets assurance from Jack that he was forced to kill Nina because she was a threat to them.

3:19 A.M.  
Palmer and Wayne are horrified as they watch the news report on Keyes's death. "This is getting personal," Palmer grumbles, holding back tears. Keyes had been a longtime friend and influential Congressman. Palmer is certain that Max is behind this, but can't imagine how killing Keyes serves his presumed goal of unleashing the virus. Wayne quietly informs the President that the media is demanding a statement. Palmer agrees to issue a written one within the hour, expressing his condolences and desire for justice, but only that. Wayne leaves to work on the statement, and Palmer places a call to Keyes's widow.

3:21 A.M.  
Sherry asks Trepkos what he wants her to do. He tells her to relax because she won't be needed for an hour or so. But Sherry presses the point. Trepkos relents and tells Sherry that she will be infecting President Palmer with the virus. Sherry is speechless. Trepkos senses her unease and reminds Sherry that she joined them expressly to remove Palmer from office. She just assassinated a U.S. Representative. But Sherry, deeply conflicted, says that as much as she hates Palmer and wants to end his presidency, she's not sure she can assassinate him. Trepkos counters that Palmer treated her like a dog and deserves to die. Sherry assures him that she hates Palmer's guts, but does not want to cause pain to Keith and Nicole, her children. Trepkos says that he has a family too. He understands her dilemma. "Fine then, I'm a reasonable man," Trepkos says. "We'll find another way."

3:23 A.M.  
As Adam tracks the location of Max's account access, Kim delivers the coordinates to Chase over the phone. He is driving with Jack, who thanks him for urging Chappelle to let him stay on the case. Jack asks if Chase spoke to Kim about his baby. Chase says that Kim is handling it fine. He wants Jack to stay out of it because he and Kim truly care about each other.

3:25 A.M.  
Alvers arrives at the Chandler Plaza Hotel by taxi. He has a briefcase in his hand. Alvers enters the lobby and calls Max to tell him it will take another 25 minutes.

-Commercial Break-

3:30 A.M.  
Trepkos tells Sherry that he and Max understand her reservation at killing Palmer and hurting her children, but she still assassinated Keyes. "You crossed the Rubicon," Trepkos says, and she will need to kill again to remove Palmer. But he assures Sherry that it won't be the President. Sherry is relieved. Trepkos informs Sherry that she will instead be infecting Gerry Whitehorn, Palmer's press secretary. With an opening on the staff and the President facing the severe crisis they are about to unleash, Palmer will have no choice but to take on Sherry as an advisor in an emergency capacity. Just as she sought three years ago, she will be a key player in Palmer's political demise. Sherry eagerly agrees. Trepkos orders Sherry to call Palmer in a few minutes and tell him that she'll be back in an hour with important information on Peter Kingsley.

3:32 A.M.  
Wayne is worried that he is becoming less of an asset to Palmer's Administration, but Palmer assures his brother that he doesn't trust anyone more. Wayne gets a call from CTU that Jack is leading the operation with a lead on the virus.

3:33 A.M.  
Jack and Chase arrive at the Chinatown street where Chloe has tracked Max's account transaction. The SWAT team at the site has sent an undercover officer into the seedy nightclub. The officer spots an armed guard outside a door, but he is taken hostage before he can notify the team outside. The guard strips his radio, and Max shoots the officer. Jack and Chase lead the raid on the club. Jack pins Max to the ground, and orders the other SWAT guys to leave the room.

-Commercial Break-

3:40 A.M.  
Jack wants to know where the virus is, but Max is angry that Jack was able to fool him in Mexico. "He knows who you are," Max tells Jack, referring to his cabal's leader. Max refuses to tell him anything else, and Jack asks him who he is afraid of. Max makes a contemptuous remark that Jack can't protect him because he couldn't even protect his own family. When Max does not tell him where the virus is, Jack has Chase slice Max's palm with a knife. Max passes out. Jack orders Chase to repeat it when Max wakes up.

3:42 A.M.  
Tony and Chappelle call Jack. He tells them that he has Max, but that the virus has already been passed on to his boss. However, Max did reveal that whoever is behind this threat knows Jack very well. Jack has Tony cross-reference all his contacts with what they already uncovered about the virus. The CTU forensics team finds an incubator with no contamination and some prints and hairs that they will send to the lab. The agents also find Max's laptop that has the full schematics of the Chandler Hotel. Jack tells Tony that they have a possible target, but that they shouldn't evacuate the hotel just yet. First they need to contain the virus. Tony orders an NHS team sent to the hotel.

3:44 A.M.  
Tony notifies Phillips, the head of security for the Chandler Hotel, that there might have been a toxic substance released in the building. Tony orders him not to allow anyone in or out of the hotel. Alvers may already be in the building.

3:45 A.M.  
Tony stops Michelle as she leaves CTU with Gael and a group of agents. Chappelle explains that Tony will need to control information flow at the office, and with Michelle's past experience, she is the best person to lead the team on-site. Tony is hesitant to let her go, but she knows it is the best thing to do.

-Commercial Break-

3:51 A.M.  
Michelle phones Tony from the car. He tells her that the NHS team won't be there for another 20 minutes. Tony orders her not to go into the hotel until NHS brings biohazard suits. She hangs up annoyed, and tells Gael that things haven't been right since Tony got back from the hospital. Gael says that Tony was unhappy that he couldn't talk to her about their secret plot against the Salazars.

3:52 A.M.  
Alvers walks through the Chandler Hotel dressed as a maintenance man. Phillips is suspicious because he doesn't recognize him. He has his assistant check the man out.

3:53 A.M.  
Michelle calls Phillips from outside the hotel. No one has spotted Alvers yet. She can't enter until the hazmat suits arrive. Michelle feels guilty that Phillips's people don't have any hazmat suits and are trapped inside. Gael finds an image of Alvers on the hotel's security camera. Michelle tells the other agents on the team that she can't order anyone in because it goes against protocol, but she is going in to try to stop the virus. Gael grabs some gear and follows her. Others go with him.

3:54 A.M.  
Phillips unlocks the door to allow Michelle and her team to enter the building. Phillips says that they may have spotted Alvers.

3:55 A.M.  
Alvers enters the ventilation room and opens up his tool kit. He takes out the detonator and inserts a virus-filled vial inside of it. Alvers sets the detonator into place below a fan that blows air into the building.

3:56 A.M.  
Michelle finds Phillips's assistant dead in the hallway of a pump room. She holds someone who appears to be a maintenance man at gunpoint. It is really Alvers. He makes a run for it, but Michelle takes him down and handcuffs him to a pipe. Alvers admits that the virus has been released into the central ventilation unit. Michelle radios Gael, who heads for the area.

3:58 A.M.  
Gael finds the detonator underneath the whirling blades of the main fan. He radios Michelle that the virus is in a vial, and that it is hooked to some kind of timer. Gael opens up the fan unit, but before he can grab the vial, the detonator goes off. A fine, white powder sprays into his face and up into the air conditioning shaft.


	16. 4:00 AM 5:00 AM

4:00 A.M. - 5:00 A.M.

4:00 A.M.  
Gael notifies Phillips that the toxic substance has been released into the ventilation system of the hotel. Meanwhile, Michelle grills Alvers. She learns that there are eleven more vials of the virus, but Alvers does not know the locations where they are to be released. Michelle gives Tony the news. He is shocked to find out that she is inside the hotel. He orders her to leave the building, but she refuses.

4:05 A.M.  
Jack tries to get Max to reveal who he is working for. Max is willing to die rather than tell him. Chappelle calls Jack with information about the eleven other vials of virus. Jack handcuffs Max to a rusty pipe. He and Chase discuss that there may be a possibility of containing the virus inside the Chandler Hotel.

4:08 A.M.  
Tony briefs Dr. Nicole Duncan as she heads to the hotel with her team. Chappelle tells Tony that no one is to leave the hotel because that may spread the virus. He orders that anyone attempting to escape will be shot and killed.

4:09 A.M.  
Michelle arranges for her team to shut down hotel operations and jam cell phone signals so that no one can make contact to the outside. This is to prevent a mass panic. Michelle apologizes to Gael for putting his life in danger.

4:10 A.M.  
Phillips asks a bellhop named Margolis to stay on after his shift. Phillips doesn't let on the seriousness of the situation.

4:11 A.M.  
Max manages to loosen the rusty pipe and release his handcuffs. He sneaks out of the nightclub. Kim calls Jack. She is monitoring Max from her computer's tracking locator because Jack had placed a transponder in the bandage on Max's hand. Jack and Chase head out to follow him.

-Commercial Break-

4:16 A.M.  
Palmer orders Wayne to notify the California governor of the virus at the Chandler Hotel in case he needs to mobilize the National Guard.

4:17 A.M.  
Trepkos hands Sherry a bag of the tools she will need to infect Whitehorn with the virus. He assures her that the vials of the virus are disguised and will not be found by Secret Service. Once she's in, he will call with instructions on how to assemble the virus dispersal device. Trepkos gives Sherry a PDA and a code to remotely activate the detonator. He wants Sherry to be with Palmer when she plugs in the code so that when the biohazard detectors go off, she will be swiftly evacuated along with the President. Fingerprints and hair follicles on the device will make it look like Whitehorn was working on it when it accidentally went off. Whitehorn will die a traitor and Sherry will become Palmer's trusted advisor once again. Sherry is gleeful. Trepkos is pleased Sherry has no qualms about killing Whitehorn. Sherry leaves to carry out her mission.

4:19 A.M.  
Max gets in his car and drives away from the nightclub. Jack and Chase call Tony as they follow Max. They are hoping Max will need his boss to help him escape. Jack says that the virus may have been altered, so there is a possibility that Michelle will have a chance of survival.

4:20 A.M.  
Max calls his boss, Stephen Saunders. Saunders asks whether Jack was one of the agents interrogating him. In order to avoid being followed to Saunders, Max cuts a sharp U-turn and takes another route.

4:21 A.M.  
Saunders hands one of his henchman a cell phone. He instructs the man to release the vial of virus when the phone rings twice.

4:22 A.M.  
Concerned about Michelle, Tony questions Dr. Duncan about the potential fatality rate. Dr. Duncan has no answers about Michelle's fate.

4:23 A.M.  
Michelle and Gael find that the entire hotel is contaminated. Gael begins to show symptoms when his nose bleeds.

-Commercial Break-

4:29 A.M.  
Since the virus is supposed to have a fourteen hour incubation period, Michelle wants Alvers to tell her what he did to alter the virus. He promises to tell her if she kills him once the symptoms start.

4:30 A.M.  
Sherry goes through security at the District offices. The agent at the metal detector checks a cassette recorder in Sherry's purse. He plays back a voice recording and it passes as legitimate. He also scribbles two dry erase markers on a piece of paper to confirm their legitimacy. Sherry is cleared in. She then calls Trepkos, who orders her to go to a room upstairs that doesn't have surveillance.

4:31 A.M.  
Michelle calls Tony to let him know that Alvers admitted to adding an accelerant to the virus to significantly shorten the incubation period. Gael is already showing symptoms. Tony begins to get emotional, but Michelle stops him.

4:33 A.M.  
Margolis the bellhop questions Phillips about what is going on. Phillips evades the truth. Margolis goes searching for an exit.

4:34 A.M.  
Michelle calls the quarantined Gael to check on his health. She tells him that NHS will soon send in a doctor. Margolis sees Gael and overhears his conversation. Panicked, he pulls a fire alarm. Margolis opens a drawer to grab a set of keys and he finds a gun. He takes it.

4:35 A.M.  
Phillips tells Michelle that he thought the fire alarm was disconnected. Michelle orders the agents and hotel workers to prevent the guests from exiting by blaming it on a false alarm.

-Commercial Break-

4:41 A.M.  
Max lets Saunders know that he's not being followed. Saunders gives him the location where he can come in. Meanwhile, Kim tracks Max's movement and gives Jack the coordinates. Jack instructs her to send for the follow teams.

4:42 A.M.  
The hotel guests start to fill the lobby, and Michelle directs them back upstairs. One man demands to be told what is going on because he is prohibited from leaving the building. Another woman says that she saw people with gas masks outside. Michelle lies and says that a toxic substance was released outside the hotel. She tells them that it is safe inside the building. Phillips alerts Michelle that someone opened a fire door on the west side of the hotel, and Michelle goes to search for that person.

4:44 A.M.  
Michelle comes upon Margolis trying to unlock a door. He pulls his gun on her. Michelle tells him the same story she fed to the other guests, but he doesn't believe her. She finally admits that there is a toxin inside the hotel and that everyone will be sick. Michelle warns Margolis that he will be responsible for spreading the disease if he leaves the building. He calms down and gives her his gun.

4:46 A.M.  
Phillips calls Michelle. One of the guests has started to show symptoms. The woman is bleeding from her nose and mouth.

-Commercial Break-

4:50 A.M.  
With gloves on, Sherry carefully places a small hair follicle in the cassette recorder. She then places a call to Palmer to tell him that her Halliburton contact called back to express some concern about the validity of the Kingsley documents, but that she'll be in his office in a few minutes. Sherry takes out the two vials of the virus from the decoy markers and begins to place them in the recorder. However, she stops, suddenly suspicious. Sherry urgently calls Trepkos to ask if she could get infected handling the virus. Trepkos assures her that she won't. Sherry abruptly realizes that Whitehorn's office is right across from Palmer's. She's not assembling a dispersal device; she's assembling a bomb. Sherry yells that Trepkos lied to her. They intended to have her killed in the explosion, along with the President. Trepkos admits that she's right and apologizes, but sternly orders her to complete her mission. She can remotely detonate the bomb from a safe distance. Sherry refuses, wanting the satisfaction of seeing Palmer taken down through her own machinations. "While we're prepared to destroy Palmer through political means, this is the only guaranteed way to ensure that he's removed," Trepkos explains. "And the more satisfying." Sherry is sickened at the betrayal. Trepkos warns Sherry not to turn against him. Suddenly, the PDA warms up and starts a one minute countdown. Trepkos explains that he already had a vial of the explosive liquid buried deep within the recorder as a contingency. Unless Sherry agrees to place the bomb herself, it will explode and the debris will crash down on Palmer and kill him. Sherry painfully thinks this over. Resolve washing over her, Sherry hangs up on Trepkos and runs for the exit. She quickly calls Palmer and warns him about the bomb. Palmer is confused, but Sherry screams at him to get out of the building and he hurries out of his office with Wayne. Sherry bolts past the baffled agents at the gate and heads outside, where she is hit by a headshot from a sniper across the street. Secret Service agents grab Palmer and rush him away, but not before he sees Sherry's dead body on the pavement. Upstairs, the PDA countdown reaches zero but the bomb does not go off. A stunned Palmer gives the agents the room number where Sherry said had a bomb. Agents rush there, but are relieved to see the vials of liquid outside of the recorder and the PDA flashing zero. They report the news to Palmer, who is already riding in the getaway limo. The President and Wayne can't believe what happened. Secret Service Agent Pierce informs Palmer that they should be all clear in a few minutes. Palmer calls his children with the grim news about their mother.

4:54 A.M.  
Jack and Chase watch Max walk from his car to another waiting car. A man in the car hands Max a briefcase. Inside the briefcase is a bomb. Jack watches as the car explodes, and he rushes to the wreckage. Jack's cell phone rings. It is Saunders, but Jack doesn't know him. Saunders threatens to release eleven other vials of the virus in return for Jack's help. "I need you to put me in touch with a friend of yours," Saunders says.

4:56 A.M.  
Chaos ensues when a number of the hotel guests begin getting nosebleeds. One of the irate people throws a trashcan at the front door and smashes the glass. Michelle fires her gun into the air to make the man move away from the window. She threatens to shoot him if he tries to leave, but he doesn't believe her. As the man makes his way out, Michelle fires two shots into his back. The other guests are in shock.

4:58 A.M.  
Jack calls the President and explains that the man holding the virus wants to speak to him. They will probably have to give in to the man's requests. Saunders tells Palmer that he will release the virus and kill a good portion of the American population unless his demands are met. Saunders says that he will call Palmer again. 


	17. 5:00 AM 6:00 AM

5:00 A.M. - 6:00 A.M.

5:00 A.M.  
After killing the man trying to escape, Michelle orders the other guests to stay calm. A SWAT team surrounds the place and makes everyone alarmed. Michelle is forced to fire her gun into the air to keep the panicked people in line. She says over the hotel intercom that an infectious substance has been released into the building. Anyone attempting to leave will be stopped. The guests file back to their rooms. The dead man's wife lashes out at Michelle.

5:04 A.M.  
Jack doesn't have an answer when President Palmer questions why the terrorist used Jack to get in touch with him. Jack has Chase call CTU for a physical description from Alvers. They should cross-check that description against Jack's personnel files.

Palmer tells Wayne that they have no choice but to give in to the terrorist's demands because he will kill most people in America. Agent Pierce comes in to update them on the search for the sniper that killed Sherry.

5:05 A.M.  
Phillips asks Michelle if everyone in the hotel will die. She thinks that some of them are immune to the virus because not everyone was afflicted. Tony calls Michelle, and she is upset that she had to shoot a man who tried to escape. Tony assures her that she did what was necessary. He wants her to have Alvers give a description of the man he works for.

5:07 A.M.  
As Dr. Duncan arrives at the hotel with her Hazmat-suited NHS team, Michelle grills Alvers. He claims that he doesn't know his boss's name, but he met the man at a Go parlor in Chinatown. Alvers describes the man and Michelle feeds the information to CTU. Chloe looks it up against Jack's records and sends the matching headshots to Michelle's laptop. Alvers doesn't spot the man among the photographs. Jack, who has been listening in, has them widen the search to include those who are listed as dead. Alvers reviews the new set of headshots, but this time he recognizes one as his boss. Jack knows who it is. Stephen Saunders was a British agent loaned to Special Forces from MI-6 for the operation that brought down Victor Drazen in Kosovo. Jack had thought Saunders did not survive the mission.

-Commercial Break-

5:15 A.M.  
Palmer and Wayne discuss how to keep the virus threat from the press. Palmer advises his brother to not use the term "Cordilla virus" when drafting releases to not arouse fear. The President meets with his Homeland Security Chief, Joseph O'Laughlin, who suggests that the threat level be raised to red and that airports and highways be closed. Wayne is worried that this will cause even more panic. Palmer orders O'Laughlin to alert the airlines of a possible nationwide grounding.

5:17 A.M.  
Palmer is interrupted when Saunders calls and demands that the Secret Service pick up a package from a mailbox across the street within ten minutes. Before Palmer can say anything more, Saunders hangs up.

5:19 A.M.  
As they drive toward CTU, Jack discusses his theories about Saunders with Chase. Jack thinks Saunders might have been captured and has spent years in a foreign prison. Jack calls a friend of his at MI-6, Trevor Tomlinson. Tomlinson, who has already been briefed on the situation by CTU, pulled up Saunders's contacts. The only person not confirmed dead is a woman named Diana White who ran a high-end escort service. She lived with Saunders and passed intelligence to him. Diana lives in Los Angeles.

5:20 A.M.  
Dr. Duncan prepares to run a nasal swab test on all the people in the hotel, and she begins with Michelle. The results will be available in two hours.

5:21 A.M.  
Pierce brings the package from the mailbox to Palmer. Inside it is a cell phone that contains a sub-channel chip which causes the signals to be untraceable. Suddenly, the cell phone rings. Saunders is on the other end. He instructs the President to call a press conference within the next half hour on any subject. Palmer must use the phrase "the sky is falling" during the briefing. Wayne is resistant to sending out this signal, whatever it means. Palmer, however, knows that millions might be killed if he doesn't oblige. He has his staff hastily arrange a press conference.

-Commercial Break-

5:28 A.M.  
Chase pulls up information on Diana White. Her clients are very rich and very powerful. Saunders has probably blackmailed these men to raise money to fund his organization and this operation. Jack thinks Saunders was captured and tortured, and he now holds the United States government, Palmer and Jack responsible.

5:29 A.M.  
Tony frantically makes calls to NHS to find out if there are any possible cures for the virus. He tells Kim that NHS says there is a 100% mortality rate, and that he feels bad that he and Michelle had been fighting before she left for the hotel. They are interrupted by Chappelle, who asks to speak to Tony privately. Chappelle accuses Tony of putting his emotions for Michelle ahead of his work. He advises Tony to assume the worst, and then turn his focus to getting revenge for Michelle. Chappelle wants him to track bank accounts from Max's computer to find a link to Saunders.

5:32 A.M.  
Jack and Chase break into Diana White's house. Diana hears them, and she fires at Jack. He says he wants to speak to her about Saunders. Jack puts his gun down. Diana approaches him with her weapon raised, but Chase knocks her down. Diana tells Jack that Saunders left her and she hasn't seen him. When Diana asks for her lawyer, Jack says that she is being taken to MI-6, an agency of foreign government, which means her constitutional rights don't apply.

-Commercial Break-

5:39 A.M.  
Michelle asks Dr. Duncan if she can speak to Gael in his isolation. He has deteriorated quickly. Dr. Duncan advises against it, but Michelle goes anyway. She is shocked to see the boils on his face and his bloodstained shirt. Gael asks Michelle to contact his family. She offers him her gun to end his own life, but Gael refuses. He feels guilty because, when he was trying to stop the cylinder from exploding, he hesitated out of fear. If he hadn't hesitated, he could have saved himself and the others. Michelle walks away, visibly upset.

5:44 A.M.  
As they approach the press room, Wayne tells the President that the FBI is ready to move if the phrase "the sky is falling" triggers any suspicious activity. The FAA is also prepared to ground planes if necessary. Palmer steps up to the podium before the throng of reporters. He announces that the threat level has been elevated to red and that the airports will be closed. Palmer also says the phrase given by Saunders. The reporters shoot out questions, but Palmer is vague in answering.

5:45 A.M.  
Jack and Chase enter MI-6 with Diana. Tomlinson says that Diana is the registered owner of the address in Chinatown where Saunders was last seen. Suddenly, a helicopter rises to the window of the MI-6 office and men with machine guns begin firing. Diana is killed. Tomlinson is also hit, and he manages to tell Jack the number of the server where the Saunders files are stored.

5:48 A.M.  
Jack and Chase run downstairs, killing two gunmen as they flee. They come upon four dead bodies in the computer room. Jack finds a bomb attached to the computer mainframe. He pulls the hard drive out, and he and Chase run just as the bomb explodes.

-Commercial Break-

5:53 A.M.  
Michelle calls Tony with news that Gael has died. She wants to make available to the infected hotel guests the suicide capsules that are used for agents who have been captured. Tony can not authorize this, but Michelle has witnessed what the virus is capable of. "I'll see what I can do," Tony sighs.

5:56 A.M.  
Jack calls Chappelle to let him know that the MI-6 office was decimated, but he managed to save the hard drive that was sorting information on Saunders. Jack will bring it in.

Chappelle goes downstairs and sees Tony grabbing suicide capsules from the cabinet. Although it goes against agency regulations, Chappelle allows him to take it to the hotel.

5:57 A.M.  
One of Saunders's henchman reports that Jack escaped the MI-6 raid, but that the hard drive was destroyed. Saunders is mildly saddened that Diana was killed even though he ordered her death. The henchman also says that there have been inquiries from Chappelle at CTU into their Cayman bank accounts.

5:58 A.M.  
Wayne briefs the President on the MI-6 attack. Palmer is worried that what he said in the press conference could have triggered it. Saunders calls Palmer on the secret cell phone. He wants Chappelle killed. His body is to be delivered to the downtown train yard by 7:00. Palmer refuses, and Saunders tells him that what is going on at the Chandler Hotel will happen at hundreds of locations around the country if he does not comply. 


	18. 6:00 AM 7:00 AM

6:00 A.M. - 7:00 A.M.

6:00 A.M.  
Wayne defends the idea of offering up Chappelle to Saunders, but Palmer is afraid of permitting the terrorist to dictate his actions.

6:02 A.M.  
Jack enters CTU with the hard drive from MI-6. Chappelle explains how he's trying to trace Saunders's money trail. Jack is interrupted by a private call from the President.

6:03 A.M.  
Palmer informs Jack that Saunders wants Chappelle's body delivered to the downtown train yard. Jack is confused by Saunders's request, but he knows that the President has no other choice. Jack hopes to find Saunders before they are to hand over Chappelle.

6:05 A.M.  
Jack orders Chloe to transfer the search for Saunders from District back to CTU. She reluctantly agrees to hide this from Chappelle.

6:06 A.M.  
Tony has the suicide capsules delivered to Michelle. She breaks down emotionally to him. Tony wishes he could be there with her.

6:07 A.M.  
Jack asks Tony whether Chappelle and Saunders have any connection because Saunders just demanded that the President kill him. Tony downgrades Chappelle's security clearance in case he becomes a flight risk. They decide not to tell anyone else.

6:09 A.M.  
Chappelle questions Jack on what Palmer wanted from him. Jack admits the truth about Saunders's request. Chappelle is confused because he does not know Saunders. Jack thinks that the money trace proves that he may have been on the right track. He will try to capture Saunders before the hour is up, but he asks Chappelle to turn over his files to Chloe right away.

-Commercial Break-

6:15 A.M.  
Chappelle frantically tries to access Saunders's offshore bank account, but it's encrypted. Chappelle wonders if he is being targeted by Saunders because of some lead he may have found. Jack encourages him to send the file to Chloe so that she can complete the work.

6:17 A.M.  
Michelle is saddened to see Phillips become infected with the virus. He begs Michelle to let him call his wife, but she is not allowed to grant him that wish. Michelle tells the other hotel guests that there is no chance of recovery once symptoms have appeared. The estimated time of death is within six hours. She offers the suffering people suicide pills if they decide they want such an option.

6:19 A.M.  
Michelle is alerted to another situation. One of the guests can't find the man she came to the hotel with. The woman doesn't know the man's name because she met him in a bar and they had a one night stand. He disappeared after the fire alarm. Michelle calls for a forensic team to dust the woman's room for fingerprints.

6:21 A.M.  
Tony lets Jack know that Chase has a strike team assembled. There is also a helicopter ready to take Chappelle to the train yard across town. Chloe tells Jack that the decryption may take ninety minutes. He won't tell her why it is so important, but he wants her to work faster. Kim offers to help Chloe. Jack notices that Chappelle is missing.

6:22 A.M.  
Chappelle is prevented from leaving CTU by a security guard. He tells Jack that he is only going outside for a cigarette. Under authority of the President, Jack orders Chappelle to a holding room.

-Commercial Break-

6:28 A.M.  
Michelle warns Tony that an unidentified man has slipped out of the hotel. The man is probably unaware that he was exposed to the virus. Michelle goes through the encounter with the woman to find more clues. The woman hands over her belt and the agents find another set of fingerprints on the buckle. Michelle sends the prints to CTU for analysis.

6:30 A.M.  
A man named William Cole slips into his house and awakens his wife. He tells her that he worked late. Cole goes in the bathroom and notices blood dripping from his nose.

6:31 A.M.  
Chloe decrypts Saunders's bank account and Kim sees that Saunders is listed as having several addresses across the country. One is in downtown Los Angeles. Saunders called a transfer from that location forty-five minutes ago. Tony alerts Chase to raid the apartment. Jack commends Chloe and Kim for their work.

6:32 A.M.  
Jack informs Chappelle about the lead on Saunders. Chappelle's elation turns into dread when Jack takes him to a waiting helicopter en route to the train yard. They still need to be in place for Saunders's deadline.

6:33 A.M.  
Gerry Whitehorn, Palmer's press secretary, says that a reporter from the Los Angeles Times is asking whether a toxic accident at the Chandler Hotel is connected to the White House's red alert. Wayne tells Whitehorn the truth about the virus so that he can handle the media onslaught. Palmer warns him not to go public until they know the virus is contained.

6:34 A.M.  
Up on the roof of CTU, Jack and Chappelle are stopped by Chase. He questions why Jack is not going with him to grab Saunders. Chappelle says that Jack is wanted for more interrogation by Division. Chase accosts him, and Jack tells him to back off.

-Commercial Break-

6:40 A.M.  
Chase and another agent arrive at the parking structure across from where Saunders has been traced. Chase sees three men outside the building, and he thinks he knows a way to bring down the guards before they can warn Saunders.

6:41 A.M.  
Since all flights from LAX have been grounded, Saunders learns that only three of his couriers made it out to various American cities. This revises his casualty projections down to five million dead within the first forty-eight hours.

6:42 A.M.  
Adam comes up with 300 potential matches to the partial fingerprint from the hotel. Tony has him send all the photos to Michelle so that the woman can go through them. Chappelle calls from the helicopter to check on Chase's status. As the chopper lands at the train yard, Tony patches Chappelle and Jack in to Chase's comm feed.

6:43 A.M.  
Outside Saunders's apartment building, a street sweeper passes between a guard and a car. Chase and his agents shoot the guards amid the confusion. They enter the building as another strike team goes up the fire escape to the roof. Chase enters the apartment, but it's empty, save for a switching mode that has been relaying calls from this location.

6:47 A.M.  
As he listens to the unsuccessful raid over the intercom, Chappelle's optimism deflates. Suddenly, Jack's cell phone rings. It is Saunders, who orders Jack to leave Chappelle's body in the van that will soon be arriving at the train yard. "If you don't follow my directions, I will release the virus immediately," Saunders says.

-Commercial Break-

6:52 A.M.  
Dr. Sunny Macer brings a suitcase full of suicide pills into the hotel and offers them to the virus-stricken guests. An agent brings Michelle to the room where the woman is looking through the photos matching the fingerprint. The woman identifies one of the faces as the man she spent the night with.

6:54 A.M.  
A perspiring Cole notices his face is ashen. From inside the bathroom, he tells his wife that he has to go to leave for work.

6:55 A.M.  
Jack phones Adam at CTU and tells him to check the satellite imagery on his location. He wants him to follow the black van coming toward the helicopter.

6:56 A.M.  
Jack helps the shaking Chappelle from the chopper. The two men walk through the yard. Jack asks Chappelle if there is anyone he wants to talk to before he dies, but Chappelle says no. Jack makes Chappelle get on his knees, and Chappelle begs to be given the chance to take his own life. Although Jack is at first hesitant he hands over his gun. Yet Chappelle is unable to pull the trigger. Jack takes the gun and fires point blank at Chappelle's head. 


	19. 7:00 AM 8:00 AM

7:00 A.M. - 8:00 A.M.

7:00 A.M.  
At the train yard, Jack backs away from Chappelle's dead body as masked men from the black van approach. The men check the body for trackers and warn Jack against following them. They take Chappelle and drive away.

7:03 A.M.  
Jack calls Wayne Palmer and gives him the news. The President is adamant about not giving in to any more of Saunders's demands. Wayne warns him of the impending virus threat. Palmer asks him to convene his cabinet.

7:05 A.M.  
Based on the money trail, Kim, Chloe and Adam discover that Saunders has a daughter in Santa Barbara. Jack calls Tony to let him know about Chappelle. Tony tells him that they are going to pick up Saunders's daughter, but Jack thinks that they shouldn't send up any signals to the terrorist. He suggests they substitute Jane Saunders with another look-alike agent so that Saunders isn't alarmed. Tony attempts to find an agent that resembles the girl.

7:07 A.M.  
Tony checks in with Michelle, but she doesn't yet know if she's infected with the virus. She wants to keep busy and asks Tony to give her some work.

7:08 A.M.  
Adam lets Tony know that they are tracking Cole, the man who escaped from the hotel. Chase is already on his way to the man's house.

Palmer contacts Jack and asks what Saunders meant about future demands. Jack believes that Saunders will continue to release the virus.

7:09 A.M.  
Chloe is unable to find a female field agent in Los Angeles that looks like the young Jane Saunders. Kim is the closest match.

7:10 A.M.  
Tony briefs Kim on the situation with Jane and how she is the only one who can stand in for the girl. Tony will not order her to do it. Kim, however, agrees to the mission.

-Commercial Break-

7:16 A.M.  
Kim asks Chloe to take over her work while she goes to Santa Barbara. Chloe is angry that Kim is being sent out in the field.

7:17 A.M.  
Through a gas mask, Chase grills Cole's wife about his appearance because he is in danger of contracting a virus from the Chandler Plaza Hotel. She becomes angry when she realizes that her husband was having an affair. One of the agents finds a bloody tissue in the bathroom, which means that Cole is symptomatic of the virus.

7:18 A.M.  
With a soaked tissue at his nose, Cole touches items at a drug store. The pharmacist suggests that he go to the emergency room. Cole bumps into another customer on his way out.

7:19 A.M.  
When Jack enters CTU, Tony tells him that Kim is the only match for Jane Saunders. Jack refuses to let his daughter go out into the field, but Tony says that she reports to him.

7:20 A.M.  
Jack goes into the conference room where Kim is being briefed. He orders her not to go and explains that he put her inside CTU so that she would be safe. Kim says that she is at CTU because she wanted to be there, and it is her decision to accept this mission. Jack has no choice but to let her.

-Commercial Break-

7:26 A.M.  
Jack escorts Kim out onto the helicopter pad on the roof. He gives her some last minute advice and hands her a gun. They board the chopper together.

7:27 A.M.  
Palmer speaks to his Cabinet via video monitors and informs them that some of the virus has already been released at the Chandler Hotel. They gave in to Saunders's demand of killing one of their own agents. Palmer asks the agency heads to open up their files to CTU in Los Angeles.

7:29 A.M.  
Tony tells his stunned staff that Chappelle was killed in the line of duty. He will be assuming his responsibilities.

7:30 A.M.  
Chase notifies CTU that he has Cole's wife contained. Chase is angry that Kim is being sent out into the field. Tony says that even though it is his call and Jack signed off on it, Kim is the one who accepted the assignment.

7:31 A.M.  
Aboard the helicopter, Jack apologizes to Kim for yelling at her. He also warns her that he is in command of any agent in the field.

7:32 A.M.  
Cole enters the E.R. and sees a news report about an infection at the Chandler Hotel. Cole alerts the nurse, and she recognizes him as the man they are supposed to isolate.

-Commercial Break-

7:37 A.M.  
Saunders gets verification that the body picked up is Chappelle's. Saunders has his henchmen keep his daughter Jane in their sights. Jane Saunders, meanwhile, gets in her car and heads to work.

7:38 A.M.  
The cabinet members are concerned that the death of a high-ranking member of the intelligence community was ordered by the President. Palmer answers that he was more concerned with buying time to save millions of lives rather than worried about his own re-election.

7:39 A.M.  
Palmer is interrupted by a call from Saunders, who wants to rectify America's atrocities by dismantling military operations around the world. Saunders demands that the government send him a list of all foreign nationals working covertly as spies across the globe. If he doesn't receive the list within one hour, Saunders will release two more vials of the virus.

7:41 A.M.  
Jack and Kim land in Santa Barbara and are met by Agent Forrester, who has already set up a staging area at the library where Jane Saunders works.

Chase gets word that Cole was found in an urgent care center nearby. He heads there.

7:42 A.M.  
As they drive toward the library, techs work on Kim to make her look more like Jane. Jack preps Kim about keeping her head down so that no one looks her in the eye.

-Commercial Break-

7:48 A.M.  
Tony listens in as Chase questions Cole, who can not remember how many people he came into contact with at the pharmacy.

7:49 A.M.  
Jack watches over surveillance cameras as Jane works the reference desk at the campus library of the University of California at Santa Barbara. One of the agents purposefully spills a drink on Jane's pants, which makes Jane go to the restroom to clean up. Jack sees a man in a red shirt track Jane's movements, and he orders the other agents to follow him. In the restroom, another agent chloroforms Jane and she passes out. Kim exits a stall and puts on Jane's clothes. She emerges from the restroom. Jack tells Kim through her earwig that the man in the red shirt is one of Saunders's men. She turns away from the man.

7:51 A.M.  
Tony maps out all the potential places where Cole stopped and came into contact with people. A few of the customers at the pharmacy are not identified, and a number of patients in the E.R. left before quarantine was placed on the urgent care facility. There could be up to 75 people infected, with two full neighborhoods suspect.

7:53 A.M.  
Jack goes in to the room where Jane Saunders is being held. She awakens, and Jack asks for her help getting in touch with her father. Jane refuses, claiming she doesn't know how to contact Saunders. Jack threatens to go "as far as he needs to go" to get answers. Jane cries out for help.

7:55 A.M.  
Forrester interrupts to tell Jack that the man in the red shirt is approaching Kim. Jack radios Kim to warn her. The field agents send a librarian to distract the man in the red shirt. Kim walks away to another bookshelf and waits.

7:57 A.M.  
Forrester loses sight of Kim on the camera. A young guy approaches Kim for assistance finding a book. He pulls out a gun and threatens to kill her if she doesn't tell him where Jane Saunders is. The guy drags Kim out of the library.

7:58 A.M.  
With Kim out of sight, Jack runs towards the library. Kim knocks the guy's gun down, and Jack sees them struggling. Kim pulls out her own weapon and shoots the guy. "Saunders is going to know we have his daughter," Kim says to Jack. 


	20. 8:00 AM 9:00 AM

8:00 A.M. - 9:00 A.M.

8:00 A.M.  
Adam briefs the CTU staff about two new symptomatic patients discovered in the city. This means that there are more quarantined areas. Tony reiterates how serious the situation has become and how everyone needs to stay on track. The mission has switched from prevention to containment.

8:02 A.M.  
Jack checks on Kim, who's still a bit shaken from shooting the bad guy. Agent Forrester lets Jack know that Jane Saunders can now be questioned.

8:03 A.M.  
The President learns that Saunders's daughter has been captured and that CTU wants to use her to find him. Although he is supposed to provide Saunders a list of foreign operatives in 15 minutes, Palmer wants to wait until Jack comes up with something before he hands over that list.

8:04 A.M.  
Jack tries to convince Jane that her father is a terrorist fighting against the federal government. Jack once worked with Saunders, and he knows he is a good man. "But something's happened to him," Jack says.

8:06 A.M.  
Saunders is informed that CTU is trying to access his location from the website address, but they are only hitting dead ends.

8:07 A.M.  
Jack shows Jane photos from his mission in Kosovo with Saunders. Although Saunders told Jane's mother that they went on a fact-finding mission, they were really there to kill Victor Drazen. The U.S. and British governments thought that Saunders had died when they blasted Drazen's hideout. Jane says that her father told her she couldn't tell anyone that he was alive. Jack then shows Jane more recent photos of Saunders with arms dealers and biological weapons manufacturers. He plays an audio file of Saunders threatening the President about releasing the virus. Jack runs a live feed from the Chandler Plaza Hotel to prove to Jane that many people are already dying from the virus. He begs Jane to help him stop this. She gives Jack a phone number that Saunders provided her in emergencies.

8:09 A.M.  
Dr. Sunny Macer tells Michelle that her lab results have come in.

-Commercial Break-

8:14 A.M.  
Secret Service Agent Pierce informs the President that Los Angeles is not safe. The bureau is invoking an order to remove him from the state for his own protection. Palmer asks Pierce for help in allowing him to remain in the city. He wants the people to know that their President stood by them in this crisis.

8:17 A.M.  
Tony and Jack tell the President that there is no way to immediately get to Saunders. Palmer decides not to give in to Saunders's demands again. This forces Jack to use Jane as a hostage in hopes that Saunders will give up. Jack tells Jane that she must contact her father and keep him on the line so that they can trace the call.

8:19 A.M.  
When no list arrives from Palmer, Saunders calls one of his men to release the virus in San Francisco. Suddenly, a cell phone rings and Saunders recognizes it as his daughter's line. He tells his man to wait. Saunders picks up, and Jane tells him that she is scared. Saunders's henchman sees that the call from Jane is being monitored. Agent Forrester also knows that their trace has been discovered and she warns Jack. Saunders asks his daughter to put Jack Bauer on the phone. Saunders reminds Jack of the virus he has in his possession. "You know what I'm capable of too," Jack says, threatening Saunders about his interrogation tactics.

8:21 A.M.  
Adam and Chloe successfully trace the call and find a location for Saunders. Tony sends Chase's team out. Jack orders Kim to accompany Jane back to CTU. He is taking a chopper to Saunders.

-Commercial Break-

8:27 A.M.  
Michelle calls Tony to let him know that her test shows she is not infected and has immunity to the virus. Tony is overcome with emotion because they both escaped death today. Michelle is being taken downtown by NHS as a precaution.

8:30 A.M.  
Palmer addresses the gathered press about the virus, and asks them to convey to the public that the best defense against the virus is to stay home.

8:32 A.M.  
Jack calls Chase as they both head to Saunders. Jack believes Saunders doesn't yet know they have a lock on his location. Via satellite, Adam tracks anyone coming in or out of Saunders's building.

8:33 A.M.  
Saunders knows that CTU has him spotted. He thinks it will be easier to escape when there are more agents surrounding them. Saunders's henchman is afraid and he goes to leave, but Saunders shoots him dead. Saunders looks out the window and sees nothing unusual. He calls another one of his men and asks if "she has left yet." The man says no. Saunders orders him to stay on the mystery woman.

8:34 A.M.  
In Santa Barbara, Kim loads Jane into a car headed back to Los Angeles. Kim sees a group of people watching them.

-Commercial Break-

8:39 A.M.  
In the car, Kim tells Jane that Saunders has been keeping tabs on her all these years he was missing.

8:41 A.M.  
Adam fills Jack in that no one suspicious has left Saunders's building. Chloe alerts Tony that one of the victims who tested positive for the virus is Adam's sister. She doesn't want Adam to know because it will affect his work. Tony ignores her plea and gives Adam the bad news. He allows Adam to call his sister, but asks him to stay on until the crisis passes.

8:44 A.M.  
Saunders tells a man on the phone that he knows he is surrounded. His plan is to wait for Jack to show up.

8:45 A.M.  
Jack arrives at the scene, and Chase brings him up to speed on the snipers in place around the building. Jack is sure that Saunders is still in place and knows that they are there. The team gets ready. Jack calls out to Saunders on a bullhorn and lets him know that the President will no longer give in to his demands. Jack says that since they have his daughter hostage, his only option is to surrender. "That's not exactly true, Jack," Saunders whispers to himself.

8:47 A.M.  
Kim and Jane's car stops at a train crossing. A man in a black helmet on a motorcycle pulls up beside them. He turns and looks at Kim.

-Commercial Break-

8:52 A.M.  
Michelle is loaded into a van with the other immune people from the hotel.

8:53 A.M.  
Chloe tells Tony that Adam messed up the satellite feed, and it was from being under duress because of his sister. Adam says he did nothing wrong, but then realizes that Chloe is right. Tony lets Adam go back to work.

8:54 A.M.  
As the CTU agents lie in wait, Saunders calls Jack on his cell phone. He refuses to come outside and wants Jack to come in instead. Saunders says he needs a few minutes to think things over and hangs up. Chase gets confirmation that Saunders is still in the building. Saunders gets a call from one of his men with news that some task has been completed. Saunders then mysteriously phones Tony at CTU and gives him a web socket number. Tony opens the socket and sees video of Michelle being restrained in the back of a van. Saunders warns him that Michelle will be dead in fifteen seconds if he doesn't comply with his request. Saunders wants Tony to order the teams on site to the front entrance. When Tony doesn't comply, Saunders tells his man to take Michelle's eye out. Tony sees the knife come up to Michelle's face on the video. He agrees to do what Saunders asks.

8:58 A.M.  
Tony radios the team leader on the site. He tells him to "code nine" and move every man on site to the front of the building. The agents go into action. Saunders sees the snipers move off. He walks out the back entrance unnoticed. 


	21. 9:00 AM 10:00 AM

9:00 A.M. - 10:00 A.M.

9:00 A.M.  
Jack, Chase and the SWAT team wait outside the building. When Saunders doesn't emerge, Jack orders the apartment to be gassed. Jack is surprised to learn that Tony moved every agent to the front instead of positioned on all sides. Jack calls Tony to question his judgment, but Tony blames it on a staff error. Chase goes inside to find that Saunders is gone.

9:04 A.M.  
Chloe asks Tony why he told Jack that someone on his team made a mistake.

9:05 A.M.  
Tony goes into the tech room and deletes satellite imagery of Saunders leaving the building. Saunders calls Tony on his cell phone and demands the release of Jane. Saunders threatens to kill Michelle if his daughter is not handed over.

9:06 A.M.  
Tony hangs up to take another call from the President. He has to give Palmer the bad news that Saunders escaped. Palmer is adamant that Jane Saunders be surrounded with tight security.

9:07 A.M.  
The President sees a news report about his campaign opponent, Senator Keeler, losing endorsements because the public feels Palmer is handling the raised threat level instead of playing politics. Palmer isn't concerned. "The only thing that matters is stopping Stephen Saunders," he says gravely.

9:08 A.M.  
Jack and Chase are confused as to how Saunders got out without them noticing. They leave the scene to go back to CTU. Jack confirms with Chloe that Saunders had definitely been in the building.

9:09 A.M.  
Kim and Jane arrive at CTU. They are informed that Saunders has not been captured.

9:10 A.M.  
Michelle is taken by Saunders's henchmen to a holding room. She is bound and gagged.

-Commercial Break-

9:15 A.M.  
Going through the satellite footage, Chloe notices that a few frames are missing from the view of Saunders's building. She approaches Adam, who is talking with his virus-infected sister. Chloe surmises that Saunders has a mole inside CTU who had access to the imagery. She won't notify Tony until she has more information.

9:17 A.M.  
Jane Saunders is afraid that Jack will hurt her, but Tony promises that he won't let anyone harm her.

9:19 A.M.  
Saunders calls Tony and asks to speak to his daughter. "You have my wife. I want to talk to her first," Tony replies, threatening to kill Jane if anything happens to Michelle. Saunders lets Michelle briefly talk to Tony. Then Tony puts Jane on speaker phone. Saunders tells her not to believe what the U.S. government says. He is only doing things in "good cause." Tony picks up the phone and tells Saunders that he will have to go through clearances to get Jane out of CTU.

9:21 A.M.  
Adam confirms that someone inside Tony's group purged the frames on the surveillance feed, but he doesn't know who it is. Chloe gets a call from Dr. Macer who does not know the whereabouts of Michelle. The agent assigned to Michelle is not answering his phone.

9:22 A.M.  
Adam warns Tony that someone from his group has breached security. Tony asks him to lock the agency down. Chloe then tells Tony that Michelle can't be found. Tony gives a fake explanation that he secretly moved Michelle to another location.

9:23 A.M.  
Tony gives Chloe a record of a call he just received from Saunders. He doesn't want her to tell Adam about it.

-Commercial Break-

9:28 A.M.  
Senator Keeler asks his chief of staff to use contacts at the Pentagon to find out what is really going on with the raised threat level. Keeler gets a surprise call from Alexander Trepkos. He wants to see Keeler about a high-value proposition. Keeler is more than willing to talk with one of his biggest campaign contributors.

9:29 A.M.  
Jack and Chase enter CTU, and are shocked to find out that someone inside the agency intentionally wiped out the satellite frames which allowed Saunders to escape.

9:30 A.M.  
Tony tells Jane that she will be moved very soon. Jack summons Tony from the holding room.

9:31 A.M.  
Jack interrogates Tony on the theory that there is a mole inside CTU. Tony is against setting off any alarms at Division. Jack offers to call Brad Hammond at Division, but Tony says he already has a conference call scheduled with Hammond and will fill him in then. On his way up to his office, Jack stops at Adam's desk. Adam verifies that no conference call has been booked with Hammond.

9:32 A.M.  
Trepkos enters Keeler's campaign headquarters and offers him a way to win the election against Palmer. He explains that Palmer is currently giving into multiple terrorist demands to prevent a national outbreak of a deadly virus, a violation of American policy and the President's own vow. Trepkos says that he got this information from a highly reliable source, a top aide to Vice President Prescott. Trepkos assures Keeler his contact will confirm everything, from Palmer authorizing the death of Ryan Chappelle to pardoning Sherry Palmer, who then proceeded to smuggle a bomb into his office and nearly detonate it. She was then killed by a terrorist sniper. Trepkos even claims that Palmer did actually release the list of foreign operatives and has recklessly endangered their lives. Trepkos knows that Palmer will drop out of the race if Keeler blackmails him regarding his actions. In return, Trepkos wants tax breaks for his oil investments.

-Commercial Break-

9:41 A.M.  
Trepkos leaves Keeler's campaign headquarters and calls Saunders. He informs his boss that Keeler has requested to speak with President Palmer in person. Saunders is pleased. Even if Palmer refuses to drop out, he will not survive the wrath of the American people once they find out he gave into horrific demands to prevent a virus outbreak he ultimately could not. Saunders tells Trepkos that their goals are almost complete. Palmer will soon be a lame duck, the United States will collapse under the strain of the outbreak, and President Keeler will be much more likely to hand over control to their cabal of oil companies and defense contractors. Trepkos wishes Saunders luck in recovering his daughter.

9:42 A.M.  
One of Saunders's techies sees that CTU is trying to access his location through the cell phone. Saunders wants Michelle to tell him how CTU is attempting to find him. Michelle bravely refuses to answer. Saunders calls Tony again and warns him that he's slicing Michelle's face unless Tony stops the phone trace.

9:43 A.M.  
Tony calls Chloe to shut down the phone trace.

9:44 A.M.  
Jack accuses Tony of lying to him. He knows there was no scheduled call with Hammond. Tony admits that he was the one who made the mistake, and he tried to cover it up. Jack says he is taking away his command of CTU.

9:46 A.M.  
Adam lets Tony know that he's been trying to narrow down who has been working with Saunders from the inside. Tony says that Jack took over CTU from him.

9:47 A.M.  
Tony calls Saunders in a panic with news that Jack is now in charge. Saunders advises him to get Jane out of the building or else Michelle will be killed.

-Commercial Break-

9:52 A.M.  
Jack informs Kim that Tony has stepped down because he is hiding something from him. Jack wants Kim to monitor all stations and to flag communications. He doesn't know who else to trust.

9:53 A.M.  
Chloe tells Tony that she was able to pull voice track on his call with Saunders but that she hasn't listened to it yet. Tony becomes worried.

9:54 A.M.  
Tony sees Jack calling Adam, and he turns on the audio feed at Adam's desk to listen in. Jack has Adam give Kim access to his volumes because she's monitoring something. He asks Adam to send Chloe to his office. Tony calls Adam and says that he is on the line with Chloe. Adam mentions that Jack is looking for her, and Tony offers to pass that information on to her.

9:55 A.M.  
Inside the tech room, Chloe pulls up the voice track and hears Tony ask Saunders to speak to Michelle. Chloe becomes alarmed and picks up the phone to notify someone. Her line is dead. Tony has locked down the tech room and its systems. Chloe becomes trapped inside.

9:56 A.M.  
Jack announces to the crew that he is taking over command of CTU because Tony has stepped down. Meanwhile, Tony goes into the holding room for Jane Saunders. He knocks out the security guard and takes Jane out.

9:57 A.M.  
Kim notices that Chloe hasn't refreshed her system. She notifies Chase and Jack of this unusual circumstance. They can't get a feed on the tech room where Chloe is working because someone has blocked the access.

9:58 A.M.  
With a known hostile on the inside, Chase and Jack call for a security sweep of the entire building. They override the access code to the tech room, and find Chloe locked inside. She tells Jack that Saunders is using Michelle as leverage to get his daughter out. Jack radios for a location on Tony, but he is not found.

9:59 A.M.  
As Tony drives Jane out, Jack locks down the CTU complex. He learns that Jane is missing. Tony phones Saunders to tell him that he's out. He has less than thirty minutes until the satellite will spot him. 


	22. 10:00 AM 11:00 AM

10:00 A.M. - 11:00 A.M.

10:00 A.M.  
As the CTU staff tracks Tony through the streets, Jack heads out to find him.

10:03 A.M.  
In the car, Jane Saunders questions Tony about his strange behavior. He says that he is transferring her to Division.

10:05 A.M.  
From her locked cell, Michelle taunts Saunders's henchman about how he will die when the virus is released.

10:06 A.M.  
Kim tells Chase that his job will always prevent him from being a good parent. Yet if Chase transfers out of Field Ops, Kim would consider staying in their relationship and helping him raise his daughter.

10:08 A.M.  
As Adam watches Tony's movement on satellite, Jack follows the car.

10:09 A.M.  
Jane realizes that she is not being taken to Division, and Tony finally admits that he has kidnapped her in order to get his wife back from Saunders. Suddenly, another SUV swerves into Tony's car and forces him to a halt. Jack pops out of the SUV and draws his gun. He knows that Tony only wants to save Michelle, and he understands what he is going through. Tony's renegade actions are reminiscent of Jack's past deeds. Yet Jack needs Jane to lure Saunders, and he promises that Michelle won't suffer. Tony explains that Saunders directed him to a public payphone where he will receive further instructions.

-Commercial Break-

10:16 A.M.  
Wayne thinks that the White House should release a statement about the exact nature of the threat. Palmer would rather withhold the truth than cause a widespread panic.

10:17 A.M.  
Senator Keeler comes to see the President. He accuses Palmer of capitulating to terrorist demands, a violation of United States policy. He shows the President a copy of his signed pardon of Sherry Palmer as well as the internal Secret Service report on the bomb threat. Keeler also accuses Palmer of authorizing the death of Ryan Chappelle and providing this terrorist with the names of all foreign operatives, although he only has the word of a source within the government. Palmer sheepishly admits that some of it is true and corrects the record, explaining that millions of lives are at stake. But Keeler counters that all Palmer has done is prove terrorism works. And Palmer's personal decision to pardon Sherry was reckless, as proven by the bomb she brought in. Keeler calls for Palmer's withdrawal from the campaign once the terrorist threat is resolved. He will allow Palmer to offer whatever face-saving reason he wants to give. Palmer orders Keeler out of his office.

10:20 A.M.  
Arriving at the phone booth, Jack orders Tony to reject the location Saunders chooses. Making him pick a secondary location will allow Chase time to get a team in place. Tony goes to the phone.

10:22 A.M.  
Jack listens in as Tony takes Saunders's phone call. Saunders gives Tony a location to deliver Jane, but Tony claims that area is in a CTU satellite area. Saunders refuses to change, and Jack hangs up the phone. Tony is furious, but Jack knows that Saunders will call back because he is desperate to get his daughter. Tony accuses Jack of jeopardizing Michelle because she would merely be an acceptable loss. "Didn't you learn anything from what happened to Teri?" Tony asks. Jack angrily pushes Tony. Suddenly, the payphone rings and Tony answers it. Saunders offers up a new location.

-Commercial Break

10:28 A.M.  
Chase briefs his tactical team on the position under the Sixth Street Bridge where Saunders is meeting Tony. Kim asks him to be careful.

10:29 A.M.  
Chloe tells Kim that Chase won't leave Field Ops to start a family with her. He's too much like Jack. Kim brushes her warning aside.

10:30 A.M.  
Keeler calls Trepkos and tells him that he made his offer to the President, but Palmer angrily ordered him out of the room. Keeler gave him until the terrorist threat was over to make his decision and is sure that he'll drop out. Trepkos warns Keeler that his source thinks that the threat won't be resolved until long after the election. The government is hiding it well, but the virus has already been released in Los Angeles. There are quarantine zones sprouting up everywhere. Trepkos recommends that Keeler release all this information to the public as soon as possible. "If you do, you will be the next President of the United States," Trepkos declares. Keeler seriously considers it.

10:32 A.M.  
As they head to the bridge, Jack calls Chase to give him a plan of attack. Jane asks Jack if her father will really kill innocent Americans with the virus. Jack explains that Saunders thinks the country betrayed him even though his job required him to make impossible sacrifices.

10:34 A.M.  
Michelle screams from the holding cell. Saunders's henchman comes in to find her with a bloody nose. He's frightened when Michelle says that she has contracted the deadly virus. The man radios Saunders, but Michelle knocks the guy out with a brick. She had bloodied her own nose to scare him. Michelle grabs his gun and cell phone, and runs off. Saunders goes after her.

10:35 A.M.  
Michelle can't get any service on the phone in the underground fortress. She finds her way to daylight, but hits a fenced-in dead end. Michelle calls CTU, but Chloe can't hear her. There's only static. Chloe hangs up.

-Commercial Break-

10:41 A.M.  
Palmer tells his brother about Keeler finding out about his actions over the past twelve hours and blackmailing him. Wayne is enraged and wants to find Keeler's clearly high-ranking source. But Palmer calms him down, saying that they knew they'd have to deal with the repercussions of his decisions during this crisis. All Palmer cares about now is preventing millions of Americans from being killed. Fighting for his political future will have to come another day.

10:43 A.M.  
Jack and Tony arrive at the bridge where Chase has his strike team in place.

10:44 A.M.  
Kim connects Jack with Michelle, who has gotten away from Saunders. But instead of picking Michelle up, Jack wants her to be recaptured by Saunders so that he will have a reason for an exchange. Tony tries to get Chase to send a team to her, but Jack forcefully has Tony taken away. Michelle takes Jack's order, and tosses the gun and phone. She runs back and Saunders finds her.

-Commercial Break-

10:50 A.M.  
Waiting anxiously for word on the CTU operation against Saunders, Palmer expresses his guilt, feeling that everything that has happened today was his fault. Palmer authorized Operation Nightfall and now Saunders wants revenge on him and the United States. Wayne assures Palmer that Saunders made his own choices. They are interrupted by an urgent call from Palmer's press secretary. Senator Keeler is holding a press conference. Palmer sighs as he walks with Wayne to the television. Keeler announces that the country is currently under threat of a mass outbreak of the Cordilla virus, with parts of Los Angeles already infected and under quarantine. He then explains that Palmer had Ryan Chappelle killed and Sherry Palmer pardoned in vain efforts to prevent this outbreak.

10:52 A.M.  
As Chase's team lies in wait at the bridge, Tony asks Jack to do what he can to save his wife. The convoy carrying Michelle arrives at the spot where Tony is with Jane.

10:55 A.M.  
Michelle and Jane pass each other as they walk to the opposite sides. Jack refuses to send the team in until he has a visual on Saunders. Jane hesitates out of fear and starts to go back toward Tony. Saunders gets out of one of the cars to show himself to her. The SWAT team opens fire, as does Tony.

10:56 A.M.  
Saunders is shocked to see his plan backfire, and he runs into a riverbed toward a waiting helicopter. Jack takes off after him, but is fired at by the men in the chopper. Jack calls in for air support.

10:57 A.M.  
The Marines arrive in F-18 fighter jets, firing missiles at the helicopter. It explodes, and sends Saunders blown backwards by the blast.

10:58 A.M.  
Jane watches as Tony reunites with Michelle.

10:59 A.M.  
Amid the wreckage of the helicopter, Jack pulls his weapon on Saunders and demands to know where the other unaccounted vials of the virus are. "You can waste time trying to break me and kill millions of people," Saunders says to Jack. "Or you can give me what I want." 


	23. 11:00 AM 12:00 PM

11:00 A.M. - 12:00 P.M.

11:00 A.M.  
At the Sixth Street Bridge, Saunders tells Jack that the eleven other vials are being held by men instructed to release the virus at noon. They cannot be called off. Saunders will give him their locations only if he receives a guarantee from President Palmer that he will be allowed to escape freely to North Africa.

11:05 A.M.  
CTU agents take Tony into custody. Jack promises that he will do what he can for him.

11:06 A.M.  
Jack asks Jane Saunders to try to convince her father to stop the virus.

11:07 A.M.  
Jane approaches Saunders and begs him to prevent people dying from the virus. Saunders knows CTU is trying to manipulate him, and he explains to Jane that what he is doing will better the world. Saunders will not relent, and Jane breaks down in tears. Jack watches her run off.

11:09 A.M.  
Trepkos watches Senator Keeler's press conference in delight. Carson, his contact within the government, calls with news that Saunders has been captured. Trepkos is not concerned. Saunders's men will go into failsafe and the national outbreak will begin in an hour. Trepkos readies his private yacht for immediate departure. Carson is concerned that Saunders will name him and Trepkos as accomplices. But Trepkos knows that Saunders would rather die than not realize his goal of the destruction of the United States.

11:10 A.M.  
Jack and Saunders arrive at the Chandler Plaza Hotel via helicopter. Jack shows him the body bags full of innocent victims. Saunders is unmoved. Jack summons Chase to bring out Jane from a second helicopter. Jack threatens to send Jane into the infected hotel if Saunders does not give him information on finding the other vials. Saunders believes that Jack would not harm the girl, but Jack gives the order for Chase to send her into the building. Jane cries out for her father, and Jack warns Saunders that he will watch his own daughter die. Saunders finally gives up and says he will comply. Saunders tells Jack that the vials are tagged with GPS codes so that they can be tracked. He has memorized all eleven locator codes. Jane is removed from the hotel entrance before she can be infected.

-Commercial Break-

11:18 A.M.  
With the GPS signals traced, CTU has ten of the eleven vials in their sights. Saunders confirms that the missing vial is in Los Angeles, and the courier was instructed to release the virus in a public place that would ensure the maximum number of casualties. Saunders only knows the man by an alias, Arthur Rabens. Jack has Chase bring Saunders back to CTU to work with a sketch artist to get a description of the courier. Jane is to stay at the hotel site.

11:19 A.M.  
Jack phones Adam and has him search for aliases of Rabens. Adam puts Tony's replacement, Brad Hammond, on the line. Jack brings Hammond up to speed and asks him to be lenient on Tony. Hammond refuses. Jack compares Tony's current situation to what he went through a few years ago. Jack had gone rogue to save his family who were captured by Victor Drazen. It was Tony who worked with Jack and Gael to set up this operation yesterday, and Tony should now be used as an asset on the case. Hammond is not swayed by Jack's argument.

11:21 A.M.  
Everyone watches silently as Tony is escorted into CTU in handcuffs. He is locked in a holding room. Hammond tells Tony that his act of treason is punishable by the death penalty. His best possible outcome is twenty years in prison. This fact sobers Tony.

11:23 A.M.  
Palmer and Wayne watch as Keeler's press conference comes to an end. The announcer confirms that a government source has backed up all of Keeler's claims. Palmer can't believe that Keeler would exploit a national crisis. But Wayne concedes that it'll probably work. Everything Keeler said was true. "You gave into Stephen Saunders," Wayne says grimly. Palmer defends his actions, claiming that they worked. Saunders was captured and surrendered the locations of the vials. Wayne agrees, but says that Keeler defined Palmer's decisions first. Palmer wants to hold a press conference immediately.

11:25 A.M.  
Jack and Chase watch a video feed as the first of the ten located couriers is taken down. The vial of virus is successfully apprehended.

-Commercial Break-

11:30 A.M.  
Aboard his yacht, Trepkos assures Keeler that he won the presidency today. He applauds Keeler's decision to bring up the "unconfirmed" release of the names of foreign operatives. The speculation alone will undo Palmer. Trepkos gets another call and hangs up. It is Foxton, the courier of the virus in Denver. He warns Trepkos that SWAT has raided his location. Saunders must have betrayed his location. Trepkos can't believe it, but only Saunders knew how to find him. Trepkos orders Foxton to release the virus immediately. Foxton agrees, but is silenced by a SWAT sniper. Trepkos hears this and slams his fist onto the table.

11:32 A.M.  
Palmer addresses the assembled press. He confesses that what Keeler alleged is true, but that he was only trying to protect the American people. Palmer explains that the details of the operational necessity to temporarily give into the terrorist's demands will be released in the coming hours. Palmer announces that Keeler was not aware that this terrorist has since been captured and that they're now hopeful a national outbreak can be prevented. No concessions have been given since the death of Chappelle, whom Palmer calls a "brave solider" who gave up his life to protect Americans. Palmer says that the pardon of Sherry Palmer last night was necessary at the time, as she was the only one with any knowledge of the terrorists behind this plot. The price for her cooperation was her freedom and he had no choice but to reluctantly agree. Palmer accepts full responsibility for her subsequent assassination attempt. Palmer calls Keeler's press conference a disgrace and accuses him of playing politics when the nation needs to be united in stopping the threat of the Cordilla virus. The President urges Americans to stay calm and in their homes. Palmer takes questions from the reporters. As Palmer explains that the release of the virus in Los Angeles was inadvertent and that federal agencies are handling the situation, Wayne expresses to an aide that he feels that this stopped the bleeding.

11:37 A.M.  
Chase lets Jack know that two more of Saunders's men with the virus vials were apprehended, but a third courier in Denver was making a phone call when he was killed. Chloe finds that Rabens's GPS code has yielded a target. She confirms that Rabens is in Los Angeles and is on the move. Jack and Chase head toward him.

-Commercial Break-

11:42 A.M.  
Michelle asks Hammond why she is being denied access to Tony. She finds out for the first time that Tony hindered the investigation by allowing Saunders to escape. She's stunned.

11:43 A.M.  
CTU intercepts another two couriers. Chloe leads Jack and Chase as they follow Rabens. According to the tracking, they are directly behind the target. Neither Jack nor Chase sees a car. Jack realizes that Rabens is in the subway underground. Chloe accesses the metro system, but Jack does not want the train stopped because it will tip Rabens off. He asks her to have both an undercover team and a Hazmat team in place.

11:44 A.M.  
Trepkos and Carson scramble to stop the escalating collapse of their operation. Carson informs Trepkos that they are down to just three couriers. But CTU was unable to initially track the Los Angeles courier, which means that he has the best chance of releasing the virus. Trepkos grimly tells his partner that their mission to create a national outbreak today is effectively over. Even if the couriers succeed, it will not be enough to create the national and global chaos they need. Carson begrudgingly agrees, alerting Trepkos that he has just gotten a flash that their Las Vegas courier has been taken out. The New York one is being chased by SWAT. Only the Los Angeles courier has enough of a head start to stand any chance. Trepkos says that they'll have to abandon having any kind of outbreak today. The new objective is survival. The Cordilla virus was vital to this operation. If all the vials are destroyed by the government, then the virus is wiped out and it will set their group back many years. Thus, their only hope is for Rabens, the courier, to escape with the virus intact. Trepkos could then find a way to have it replicated and relaunch their attack against the United States and the world. The setback of Saunders's betrayal will not be as damaging. Trepkos calls Rabens to give him his new orders.

-Commercial Break-

11:52 A.M.  
Jack, Chase and a throng of agents enter the subway station. When they are in position, Chloe has the train released to arrive. Rabens's vague description is fed to the agents over their earwigs.

11:53 A.M.  
Chloe alerts the agents that the target is moving off the train and is headed up the stairs out of the underground station. Chase follows, but doesn't know which man it is. Jack narrows it down to four men. When Chloe notes that Rabens has stopped, Jack sees a man looking at the subway map.

11:56 A.M.  
Jack gives the order to the agents, and he kicks the man down at the subway map. Chase sweeps the man's shopping bag with a wand and discovers the transmitter is inside a pack of cigarettes. The man claims he doesn't smoke. Rabens was on to them, and he slipped the transmitter into another passenger's bag. Jack radios for the station to be locked down.

11:57 A.M.  
Palmer continues to take questions at his press conference. One of the reporters tells the President that she's just been informed by a high-ranking reliable source within Palmer's own administration that the terrorist in question is a former MI-6 agent named Stephen Saunders and that Palmer authorized a federal agent to threaten the use of torture against his innocent daughter in order to prevent a further outbreak. The reporter demands a response. As Palmer struggles to find a proper answer, Carson watches his television with a sinister smile on his face.

11:59 A.M.  
Chase reports to Jack that everyone who has exited the subway is still detained in the station. Jack orders him to start searching the trains. They can't let Rabens get away. 


	24. 12:00 PM 1:00 PM

12:00 P.M. - 1:00 P.M.

12:00 P.M.  
Jack notifies Michelle at CTU that Rabens is still at large with the virus. He instructs her to have Saunders scan a live feed from the marketplace so that he can identify Rabens. Saunders tells Jack that he expects Rabens to try to escape with the virus and replicate it.

12:03 P.M.  
Brad Hammond takes Tony's statement about working against the agency during the Saunders case. Tony admits to putting Michelle's life ahead of public safety and national security.

12:05 P.M.  
Trepkos informs Carson that Rabens has sent a signal that he's in distress but that he's no longer being tracked. He trusts Rabens to extract himself from the situation, but all that's in jeopardy as long as Saunders continues to cooperate with CTU. Carson tells Trepkos that Saunders apparently only revealed the locations of the vials and nothing else, yet. Trepkos assures Carson that he's handling it.

12:06 P.M.  
Trepkos calls a woman named Nikki and asks for an update. Nikki says that she's received the stolen credentials and is about to arrive at the security gate for CTU. Trepkos orders her to hurry up. Their group's last hope is in danger of being captured. He instructs Nikki to get into CTU and eliminate Saunders as quickly as possible. Trepkos darkly warns his assassin that she cannot allow herself to be captured. Nikki understands and hangs up.

12:07 P.M.  
Nikki enters CTU and approaches the security guard. With faux tears, Nikki claims to be the wife of Agent Miller, who was killed by the virus at the hotel. The guard checks her driver's license and "Rachel Miller" is allowed entry. An agent takes Nikki to the conference room and asks her to wait for Michelle. Instead, Nikki quietly exits the room and heads to the interrogation cells. When a guard notices her and asks her to turn around, Nikki lunges and puts the man in a chokehold, stealing his gun. But the guard is able to cry out for help and Nikki shoots him. She then fires into the air, causing panic. Michelle updates Jack on the development and goes after the assassin.

12:08 P.M.  
Nikki finds the cell where Saunders is looking at screen shots from all the men detained at the subway. Before Saunders can identify Rabens, Nikki kills the guards and shoots open the lock to the glass box. She then shoots Saunders in the head.

12:09 P.M.  
Nikki tries to escape through the back door to the cell, but Michelle is waiting for her. She holds Nikki at gunpoint and orders her to surrender. Instead, Nikki turns the gun on herself and fires. Michelle radios Jack that Saunders is dead.

-Commercial Break-

12:15 P.M.  
Palmer explains to the press that he had Roger Stanton tortured in the imminent threat of a nuclear detonation. It was horrible, just like his decision to threaten Jane Saunders, but it had to be done to prevent the deaths of millions. One of the reporters screams out that Stanton was a conspirator in that plot, not an innocent child, but Palmer refuses to take any more questions. He thanks the reporters and walks off the podium, clearly rattled. The President says nothing to Wayne as he joins Joseph O'Laughlin from Homeland Security in the hall. Palmer is briefed on CTU's status. The New York vial has just been secured, leaving only Rabens. Palmer notes that if Rabens escapes, they've accomplished nothing.

12:16 P.M.  
Carson calls Trepkos to triumphantly inform him that Saunders was killed before he could identify Rabens. Trepkos is relieved. Now all they have to wait for is word from Rabens. But they've survived to fight on for another day. Palmer will fall in the election. And if Rabens escapes with the virus, it'll only be a matter of time before they find a chemist to replicate the virus and renew their plans. Carson is still shocked that Saunders turned on them. Trepkos says that he's disappointed too, but Saunders was loyal enough not to name who worked under him. Trepkos can appreciate that. The government will never find them, and no matter what happens with Rabens, they will rise up and achieve Saunders's vision. Trepkos is saddened a bit, though, that it will be without Saunders, as he was the one that brought them together in the first place. He seemed the most committed of them all, single-minded in his desire to take out Palmer, either through assassination, manipulating Vice President Prescott, or today's successful efforts. Saunders was there from the start, acquiring that nuclear bomb and manipulating the Drazens to kill Palmer, but he threw it all away. But we live on Trepkos says.

12:19 P.M.  
Jack secures the market and has every passenger thoroughly searched. Chase pulls Jack aside to let him know that after this mission he is transferring out of Field Ops. With a more stable job, he can look after both Kim and his baby. Jack says it's between him and Kim, but he will support whatever Chase decides.

12:21 P.M.  
As the police officers corral the people in the marketplace, Rabens opens up a blade and puts it in his pocket. He runs off. Jack notices that one of the men has disappeared from the line and he radios Chase.

12:22 P.M.  
Jack finds two LAPD down, and he and Chase exit the open air market. Another man lies stabbed on the street. A bystander tells Jack that the man was killed in a carjacking. Jack takes the dead man's license and radios the police. He and Chase get in their SUV. Jack calls Michelle to look up the car registration of the dead man.

-Commercial Break-

12:28 P.M.  
Michelle asks Hammonds to release Tony because they are understaffed. Rabens escaped and she could use Tony's help coordinating the tactical unit. Hammonds reluctantly agrees and sends Tony onto the CTU floor.

12:30 P.M.  
By scanning traffic cameras, Chloe and Adam confirm the car carrying Rabens. Jack and Chase tail him. Tony sends backup, and two CTU cars block Rabens's vehicle in front of the Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels. Rabens gets out and runs into the cathedral, which is crammed with worshippers. Jack and Chase follow, and the other agents lock down the building exits. There is no sign of Rabens.

-Commercial Break-

12:38 P.M.  
Rabens calls Trepkos to explain the situation. Trepkos says that he is sending a chopper to pick him up. CTU will not shoot it down because the virus would get out. Trepkos warns Rabens that their organization will be ruined if he fails.

Jack continues to search the church, as terrified parishioners are warned to remain in their pews.

12:39 P.M.  
Chase enters an empty Sunday school room. Suddenly, Rabens jumps out and slashes Chase in his gun arm. Chase drops the weapon and defends himself against Rabens. He throws the man's bag across the room and the device holding the virus falls out. Nearly unconscious, Chase clamps the device to his arm. Realizing Chase just turned himself into an anchor, Rabens activates the device to release the virus. He is about to shoot Chase when Jack arrives and kills Rabens.

12:41 P.M.  
Jack goes to Chase's side. The clamp on the device can not be unlocked. Jack radios Tony and asks him to contact one of the teams who have disarmed the other devices. An agent leads Jack through the steps of dismantling the device. There is less than four minutes until it activates. However, the green wire Jack needs to cut is not there because the device on Chase's arm does not match the other devices. The agent looks for another solution. Chase tells Jack to leave, but he refuses.

12:45 P.M.  
Chase sees an axe in the fire extinguisher box. He urges Jack to use it. Jack is at first hesitant, but he gets the axe and chops off Chase's arm. As Chase lies in pain, Jack runs off with the device ticking away. He radios for help for his partner. Jack enters a lounge and sees a refrigerator. He throws the device inside and shuts the door. The device releases the virus into the sealed refrigerator.

-Commercial Break-

12:51 P.M.  
Tony tells Michelle that he is back in custody and will be going to prison. Michelle is upset, and Tony kisses her. He is taken away.

12:53 P.M.  
President Palmer phones Jack in the hospital to personally thank him for all he has done for the country. He also apologizes for making Jack take the life of Chappelle. The President tells Jack that he is not seeking reelection due to all the terrible things he had to do to stop Saunders, and he says that he hopes they can become better friends once he is a private citizen. Palmer gives a solemn look to Wayne and hangs up.

12:56 P.M.  
Kim enters the hospital and hugs her father. Chase is already in surgery, and the doctors are optimistic about his recovery. Jack says that he is happy for her future with Chase. "There's some things I have to do," Jack tells her. Kim waits for Chase, and Jack leaves.

12:58 P.M.  
Jack exits the hospital and gets into his SUV. The weight of the day overcomes him and he starts to cry. CTU radios, but Jack doesn't respond right away. Finally, he answers the call to help investigate Saunders's death. Jack wipes his tears and heads back to work. 


	25. Why Did Saunders Kill Chappelle?

Why did Stephen Saunders kill Ryan Chappelle?

While the third act of 24's third season was superb and saved the season, and arguably the series, it regrettably dropped the ball on expanding on the mythos of the 24 universe, specifically on Operation Nightfall. Many fans at the time assumed that that was going to happen when Stephen Saunders's backstory was first introduced in Hour 17. Some really thought we might get answers to questions left unanswered since Day 1, most notably who in the government sabotaged the Victor Drazen mission. Saunders's seemingly personal vendetta against Ryan Chappelle at the end of that episode ("I know him" and "Is he?") lent credence to that theory.

Unfortunately, Hour 18 treated the impending death of Ryan Chappelle through its sheer emotional prism, rather than explain what seemed to be behind Saunders's very personal desire to take out Chappelle. Instead, we were given the rather weak explanation that Chappelle was very good at following money trails and that he would discover Saunders's daughter, even though killing him, as Chappelle himself said, "doesn't kill the investigation." And, of course, CTU still quickly found her after Chappelle's death.

While all that transpired in those episodes remains intact, I have decided that Saunders also sought to have Chappelle killed in order to deal a political blow to President Palmer, as we all saw play out in my revised version. It's actually quite an ingenious plan.

Of course that doesn't explain the "I know Chappelle" and "Is he?" lines, delivered with such bitterness and viciousness by Saunders, which clearly suggested a personal distaste for Chappelle. So I'm thinking that Chappelle authorized the death of an important arms dealer which, unknown to Chappelle, was employed by Saunders. That would explain Saunders's reaction at the end of Hour 17.

But I'm not sure I have an explanation that would neatly tie everything together.

What do you think? 


End file.
